What Every Gesture and Kiss Mean
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Do you ever wonder what kiss and gesture mean? I do. So here is something that everyone enjoys.
1. Playing With Hair

Title: Playing with hair

Author: xXDaneAvisXx

Disclaimer: I do not own.

_Playing with hair gesture means tell me you love me. _

xxxx

Barbara Jean Blank a.k.a. Kelly-Kelly watched as the sun was settling down on the beach. "It's amazing…" she mumbled as she felt someone standing beside her. The man grinned as he began studying the magnificent view in-front of him, not the sunset but the alluring diva, "No, it's breath taking…" he corrected. Kelly looked up and smiled as she tried to remove her windblown hair away from her face. The man smirked as he helped the diva, "You're more breath taking than any sunset Kelly." He commented. Kelly giggled as she leaned her head on the man's shoulder, "Why thank-you Rob."

Robert Alexander Szatkowski a.k.a. Rob Van Dam smiled wider as he looped an arm behind the diva's waist, "You're welcome." He stated as they watched the magnificent view in-front of them together. "You ready to head back?" the Van Damminator asked after the sun had completely set. Kelly nodded as she began walking beside the former WWE Superstar.

"You know, I really miss doing this," Kelly said out of the blue. "Why?" Rob inquired with a smile. Kelly glanced at the man and replied "Well because my life had been in fast forward ever since I got drafted to the A show. I have no time to appreciate the things that makes life beautiful and this world amazing…"

Rob's smile widen, Kelly's outlook in life have amazed him way before the two of them started dating, "aside from the fact that I miss you." Kelly continued as they finally neared Rob's beachfront property. "Do you plainly miss me or you miss me doing this kind of things with you?" he asked. The diva turned to face the superstar and answered, "Both, I miss you and miss doing these kinds of things with you that doesn't involve the bedroom." Rob laughed which sent Kelly laughing as well. "Let's go in?" Rob asked as he draped an arm over the diva's shoulder and stirred her inside the house.

xxxx

After eating dinner, Kelly sat on the couch while Rob lay down and pillowed his head on Kelly's lap. They were watching Notting Hill as it was the diva's favorite movie. Kelly continued watching as she fed Rob some popcorn, after diminishing the popcorn and was too comfortable to stand-up and make another bowl, Kelly decided to play on her boyfriend's hair. Rob turned his head towards the diva and smiled, "Kelly…" he called.

The diva looked down at the man with a questioning gaze, "Yes Bobby." She inquired. Rob smiled "I love you." He clearly and lovingly murmured as he kissed the divas flat stomach. Kelly smiled back as she continued playing on her boyfriend's hair. "I love you too." She replied, "Bobby can I ask something?" she inquired after awhile.

"Sure what?" Rob asked as he looked up at the diva as he entwined their hands together. "Why do you love me?" Kelly inquired back. Rob smiled, "Because you're the most wonderful, amazing, talented, loving, caring, intelligent and God-fearing woman I know. Aside from the fact that you helped me to move on when my wife died. You are always there, a beautiful reminder for me that life goes on after a dark cloud looms on it." Rob explained. "How can you say that, Rob? How can you be sure that we're not just using each other to move on? We both lost the person we love deeply." Kelly asked once more. Rob smiled as he brought their entwined hands on his lips and lovingly laid a kiss at the back hand of the diva. "Because when you're far away I feel loss; when I'm with my friends I'm always thinking of you. You're my life line Kels; you're my light, my everything. I think and I also believe that I never loved my wife as much as I love you." Rob answered. Kelly bit on her bottom lip to prevent her tears fro falling. "I love you more than life itself Kelly and I'm so thankful that I have you."

Kelly can't hold it anymore as a few tears cascaded down her cheeks. Rob sat down and pulled the diva towards him. "Ssshh Kelly, why are you crying?" he asked as he dried her tears with his thumbs. "What if you're not here anymore Rob?" she asked as she hiccupped. "I'm not going anywhere Kelly, as long as I live and breath, I'll be here even if you wanted to call us quits. I'll be here to love you no matter what." Rob promised. Kelly's tears continued to fall as she snuggled on Rob's chest. "You are not going anywhere and I'm not going anywhere, and Rob this is relationship is for keeps. I won't ever call us quits. I so, love you very much, forever and eternity." Kelly promised back as she stared at Rob's eyes.

Rob smiled as he kissed Kelly's forehead, both of her eyelids close, then her nose, her chin, both of her cheeks, before he finally took the alluring diva's intoxicating lips. Kelly wrapped her arms on the former superstar's neck as their kiss deepened.

xxxx

"Kelly!" Melina called her best friend as she saw her rushing inside the divas private bathroom holding unto her stomach and covering her mouth. "Barbs?" Nicole Garcia a.k.a. Nikki Bella called worriedly as she and the Divas Champion followed the alluring diva. Eve glanced at Maria before they followed the three divas at the bathroom. "Gosh Kelly, you okay?" Eve asked her friend concerned as she saw the blond diva gripping the porcelain bowl vomiting. Kelly looked at the taller diva and shook her head as she hurriedly turned back at the bowl and continued retching.

Melina stood-up and took a small towel and soaked it in water as Nikki held the blonde's hair back away from Kelly's face. "Here…" Melina said as she wiped her best friend's face with the damp towel. "Maria get some water," Nikki ordered "Eve would you please call John?" she continued before the two divas rushed out and obeyed what the youngest Bella asked them to do.

"Hey what is happening here?" Stephanie McMahon-Levesque asked worriedly as she stood at the bathroom's door looking at her divas curiously. "We don't actually know Steph. Kelly just started vomiting." Nikki replied as she and Melina continued assisting the 'sick' diva. "When did you start vomiting Barbie?" Steph asked Kelly, the diva looked at her lady boss and replied. "Two weeks ago…"

Stephanie nodded, "And when do these usually occur?" she asked. Kelly closed her eyes as the A-list diva wiped her sweating forehead. "Every morning and evening." She replied as she faced the bowl once more and continued retching. Stephanie smiled knowingly, "Doesn't it occur to you that you might be pregnant?" she asked as she went out and ordered the other divas who were still inside the locker room to step out.

xxxx

"John!" Eve yelled as she saw the former WWE Champion with his friends. "Yes?" John answered as he looked at the divas curiously. "Nikki asked us to look for you." Eve said as she stopped to catch her breath. "Why what's wrong with Nic?" John asked worriedly. "It's not Nikki, it's Kelly she's vomiting and since you are a licensed doctor maybe you could tell us what is wrong with her." Maria explained.

"Vomiting? Where's Barbie?" Rob asked as he approached the two divas. "The divas private locker room." Eve replied as she turned to her friend's boyfriend. "Come on bro, I need to know what's wrong with Kelly." Rob said as he pulled the chaingang commander with him and started walking towards the Divas locker room followed by the two divas and the rest of the UPB boys.

Maria knocked on the Divas locker room before slightly opening it and peeking inside, "Hello…any other divas here?" she asked. "No, Steph asked the others if they could step out for awhile." Nikki replied as she went out of the bathroom. Maria nodded as she opened the door widely letting the superstars in. "Where's Barbie?" Rob asked immediately. Nikki jerked her thumb towards the semi-closed bathroom door. "Okay," John nodded "what is happening there love?" he asked his girlfriend. Nikki sighed as she ran a hand on her long hair. "We just saw Kelly clutching her stomach and covering her mouth as she rushed inside the bathroom. When Melina and me followed her we saw her clutching the bowl and retching. But when I touch her, her temperature's normal." She replied as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Is there any possibility of food poisoning?" Randy voiced out. "Maybe, but there are a lot of probable possibilities Viper and one of that is Kelly might be pregnant. But knowing Rob as well as Kelly I rule that one out." John answered. Rob was taken aback, "come to think of it she started vomiting two months after we came back from my beach front property, and she has been vomiting for two weeks every morning and evening." He stated. "And did something happen to the two of you when you were at Tampa?" John asked. "Yes…" Rob paused as his eyes widened in realization and rushed inside the bathroom.

"Kelly might be pregnant!" William Jason Reso a.k.a. Christian, Rob's best friend said happy for the other man. "And you're happy because?" Eve inquired with a pout. Jay looked at his girlfriend and smiled as he wrapped the diva on his arms, "because, we're going to be godparents!" Jay explained. Eve nodded as she glanced at the bathroom door anxious.

xxxx

"Kelly, I'm here." Rob murmured as he kneeled beside the diva and soothingly ran his hand on the divas back. "Bobby…" Kelly cried as she turned to Rob's arms wanting to be comforted. "Okay Kelly, this could help us determine the reason of your problem." John Cena said as he went in with a home pregnancy test kit on one hand. Rob can't stop but grin as he saw what his friend was holding. "Where'd you get that dude? Supply?" he said humoring the Massachusetts Native. John shook his head, "No, Mike's clinic." He replied. "I'll call Nicole to help you here." John continued as he pulled his friend out with him.

Kelly studied the pregnancy kit terrified. "It's okay barbiedoll. I'll be here." Melina comforted her friend. The blond diva nodded "and we would also be here." Nikki announced as she re-entered the bathroom with Eve and Maria in tow. Kelly sighed as she closed her eyes and grabbed the kit.

After two minutes, Kelly glanced at her friends who were all there for her. Melina smiled as she grabbed the stick. "Are you ready?" the paparazzi princess asked as she stared at Kelly. The blond diva breathed deeply as she closed her eyes, "yes I am." She replied as she re-opened it. Maria, Eve, Nikki and Kelly huddled close to the Divas Champion. "What does two line mean?" Maria asked innocently.

Melina smiled happily at the alluring diva as she hurriedly hugged her. "Congratulations!" she greeted. Nikki followed suit, "You are going to be a good, no excellent mother Barbie." She stated. Kelly stood frozen, she herself can't believe it. Eve took her turn, "If the Van Damminator doesn't acknowledge the kid, always remember we're always going to be here for you. Your hearts would always be here for you."

Maria just stared, "does two lines mean positive?" she once again asked. Melina looked at her "daughter" and nodded. "Yes Riri, Kelly's going to be a mother." She answered. Maria shrieked happily and loudly as she hugged her friend. "Congratulations Barbie!"

xxxx

Rob glanced at the closed bathroom door as he heard Maria shrieking happily. Phil smirked knowingly as he approached his friend. "Congratulations bro." he said as he shook the Van Damminator's hand. Rob stared at the straightedge superstar quizzically, "My girl only shrieks that loud and happy if she receives a good news." Phil explained. "So it only mean Kelly's…"Jay mumbled in awe. "PREGNANT!!!" Eve announced as she went out of the bathroom followed by Nikki, Melina, Maria and a still stunned Kelly-Kelly who was still staring disbelievingly at the stick on her hand.

Kelly looked up and smiled worriedly at Rob who immediately ran towards her. "We're going to be parents Barbie!" he happily exclaimed as he hugged the diva. Kelly nodded as she hugged her boyfriend back. "I'm scared…" she mumbled. "Scared of what Kels? I am not going anywhere; we'll raise the kid together." Rob comforted as he caressed the diva's face lovingly. "It's not that Rob, what if I'm not going to be a good mother for the baby?" she voiced out as she stared at Rob's eyes. "Don't worry; I know you would be a good mother for our baby. We would learn how to be parents together. We'll take it a day at a time." Rob said as he kissed Kelly's forehead. Kelly nodded as she finally smiled.

Rob's friends smiled as they began congratulating the parents-to-be. "You better prepare yourselves for sleepless nights guys." Stephanie warned as she re-entered the locker room. "Rob, here's the contract my father talked to you about." She continued. Rob glanced at the lady boss and took the contract gratefully, "Thanks Steph, but can I ask if Kelly could stop competing now that she's pregnant?" he asked as he looked at his girlfriend. "Sure, but she would manage you. Agreed?" the billion dollar princess ordered. Rob looked at his lady boss and nodded, "Agreed," Rob replied, "besides that's leaning my way. I would be able to take good care of her and our unborn child." He continued as he placed a hand on the diva's still flat stomach. Kelly smiled as she placed a hand over the Van Damminator's.

xxxx

"This championship match is scheduled for one fall; introducing first from Ayr, Scotland weighing at 18 stones, he is your Intercontinental Champion, Drew McIntyre!" the ring announcer said as the supposedly "chosen one" makes his way down the ring. "And his opponent…" the announcer said as Rob Van Dam's music hit. "From Battle Creek, Michigan weighing at 237 pounds and to be escorted by Kelly-Kelly, Rob Van Dam!" the announcer continued as Rob did his usual hand gesture while the diva copied him. Kelly then walked down to the ring beside the superstar wearing doll shoes, soft pants and loose blouse rather than her usual tight clothes.

"Good luck" Kelly whispered as Rob nodded and went inside the ring to face the champion. Fifteen minutes later after exchanging blows, Rob prepared the Scottish for his finisher as he perfectly connected; Rob immediately covered him for the pin. As the referee counted, Kelly bit on her bottom lip as she waited at ringside anxiously. It was an open match and she was hoping and praying that Rob wins it for his career to soar high once more. "Three!" the referee counted as he signaled for the time keeper to ring the bell to signal the end of the match. "The winner of this match and your new Intercontinental Champion, Rob Van Dam!" the announcer exclaimed as Rob once again did his hand gesture.

Kelly smiled as she rushed inside the ring; Rob opened the ropes first for the diva before accepting his new title. "I won it!" Rob said happily as he studied the title before looking at his girlfriend lovingly. Kelly nodded as she hugged the superstar. "Congratulations baby." She whispered before pulling out and raised the new champion's hand in victory. Rob smiled as he looked around the arena, looking at the fans who were all thrilled to see him performing once again.

Rob then glance one more at the alluring diva as he pulled her close and kissing her temple. He then placed a hand on the diva's small bump that was now showing if you looked closely. "I love you Barbie." He mumbled as he stared at his girlfriend lovingly. Kelly looked up and smiled sweetly, "I love you too, champ." Rob grinned as he opened the ropes once more to let the diva out as he followed suit.

As the couple reached the top ramp, Rob turned once more towards the fans and pulled Kelly for a passionate kiss, the fans was taken aback and left speechless as the parents-to-be went backstage happy, to be together, for their present, for their future, for their imperfect past which resulted for them to meet each other, and for their soon to be family of three.

_Next one is kiss at the hand, what do that kiss mean? Who would I pair in this story? Clue: I call them CHEVE. The cute puppy and kitty couple. _


	2. Kiss At The Hand

Title: Kiss in the hand

Pairing: CHEVE TORAGE

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and anyone neither does Vincent Kennedy McMahon; everyone is owned by the BIG MAN up there!

Author's Note: I wrote this before I heard that ECW is going off air and I also wrote this way before New Year's Eve. So bear with me guys, I'm actually taking care of my grandfather right now so I can't update sooner. Thanks!

_Second chapter of "What every kiss and gesture means"_

_**Kiss in the hand means I adore you**_

**JR-ET**

She was sitting in a park bench watching some children play. A man approached her and offered a can of grape juice. "Kids…" the man murmured after she took the can of beverage from him, "excited about summer." He continued as he propped his feet on the bench and drink some of his soda as he also watched the kids play.

She looked at the man, amusement was clear on her beautiful face, "Duh babe, everyone's excited about summer." She muttered. The man shook his head grinning as his blue eyes studied their surroundings before sitting down beside the woman and stretching his arm on the backrest creating an illusion that he has his hand draped casually on the woman's shoulder. "No, that's not entirely true." He mumbled. Her eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean not entirely true?" she asked as she bore her brown eyes on him. "Tell me who wouldn't be excited about summer?" she continued.

The man sighed as he stared back at her, "Well let me see," he paused as he tapped a finger on his lip before snapping it, "Oh I got someone in mind." He announced. The woman looked at him curiously and asked, "Who?" The man grinned, "Sheamus!" he answered.

The woman was taken aback then laughed aloud when she realized what her boyfriend's justification, she immediately pinched his side playfully, "You are so rude babe." She uttered as she snuggled on him. The man then wrapped his arm around her pulling her closely. "No I'm not; I'm just saying what is so obviously true. I mean come on, he is white as snow that's why even Randy calls him the male version of Snow White." He reason out. The woman paused for awhile, "Well yeah, maybe you have a point." She said. The man huffed boastfully, "Of course I'm right! Everyone knows that he is afraid of the Sun." he expressed. She then nodded, "Okay, if he is afraid of the Sun, what would his reason be?" she demanded.

The man thought deeply for awhile then smirked, "Because the vanilla ice cream topped with blue berries, cherries, and caramel choco syrup would melt in the heat before it has been consumed." He answered playfully. She looked at him disbelievingly before bursting into laughter, "well yeah you're definitely right." She said after awhile and they continued watching the kids play. "You smell wonderful." The man commented as he sniffed her scent. The woman smiled as she kissed his shoulder, "You smell good too." she remarked. Just then an eight year old boy approached them.

"Excuse me…" the boy stated, "Aren't you Eve Torres and Christian from the WWE?" he inquired. Eve Marie Torres sat straight and nodded as she started to entertain the fan, "Yes we are; do you want an autograph?" she asked back. The boy nodded as he gave the notebook and pen to the diva. Eve smiled as she accepted the notebook and pen then signed her name, after signing her name she passed it to the superstar who gladly took it. "What's your name kid?" William Jason Reso asked as he wrote a small dedication. "William," the boy answered. The ECW Champion looked up and grinned, "What a nice coincidence." Jay stated happily. "Why?" the boy probed curiously. "Well because Christian's real name is William Jason." Eve responded as she returned the now autographed notebook and pen to the young fan. "Really?" the boy asked with twinkle in his eyes. Jay nodded, "Yeah, my real name is William Jason Reso." He confirmed which made the young boy smile wider. "That's great!" he squealed. "Oh I got to go; thanks for the autographs. You are my number one favorite diva and superstar." The boy revealed before running towards his mother. "Bye!" the boy yelled for the last time as he turned once more at the couple and waved.

"Bye!" Jay yelled back as he and Eve waved back. "Take care!" Eve added as she blew the young lad a kiss. "Kitty, what do you think if I call Rob and suggest some names for our godchild?" Jay voiced out. "I mean they could name their baby William if it's a boy or Wilma if it is a girl. He continued. Eve smiled as she pinched Jay's cheek lovingly, "Puppy you're cute but Rob and Kels have the final decision about that." She informed him before kissing his cheek. Jay grinned after wincing, "You know Em, you are the only one who could possibly hurt me without me knowing it beforehand."

Eve smiled up to him, "Well maybe because you don't allow them to. Besides I am _really_ the only one to do that because you love me and I love you." She explained. Jay grinned "Perhaps," he said. Eve smiled widely before claiming the superstar's lips for a passionate kiss. Jay was taken aback for a second and was about to respond to Eve's kiss when Eve ended it. "You're only allowed to kiss me back," she then stole another kiss "If you catch me." She mumbled as she stood up and immediately took a couple of steps away from her man.

Jay's mouth opened widely in astonishment "Eve Marie Torres come back here!" he exclaimed after awhile. Eve shook her head as she shouted "I won't come back there that easy, William Jason Reso! If you wanted this bad," she then paused as she copied Candice Michelle's ''s' twirl, "You should catch me." She smiled as Jay moaned. The ECW Champion smirked as he slyly took a step forward then another towards his girlfriend. Eve shook her head as she resumed running away from The Captain Charisma; Jay shook his head as he took off to catch his girlfriend. After a few minutes of playing chase, Jay hid behind a tree and stopped to catch his breath.

"Jay?" Eve called as she realized that he wasn't following her anymore. "Jason?" she worriedly called once again as she frantically searched for the superstar. "Puppy?" she yelled as she looked around. Jay grinned as he silently approached the diva from behind, "Gotcha!" he mumbled as the diva squeaked taken aback by the man's sudden action but nevertheless relaxed on Jay's embrace. "Now would you allow me to kiss you properly this time?" he asked as he tightened his embrace. Eve nodded as she turned around and faced the superstar and wound her arms on his neck, "Yes you may baby." She replied as Jay smiled and proceeded to finally claim Eve's lips for a passionate breathtaking kiss.

**JR-ET**

"We're going to dance non-stop tonight bro!" Robert Alexander Szatkowski a.k.a. Rob Van Dam exclaimed as he plopped down beside Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr a.k.a. Ted DiBiase, already dressed in a gray muscle shirt and designer jeans. "Yeah and the Hearts would be begging us to stop." Christopher Keith Irvine a.k.a. Chris Jericho said as he went out of the bedroom where the other UPB brothers are still changing clothes. Jay grinned as he opened a box and placed it in the middle of the center table without anyone noticing it. "Hey anyone of you seen my glasses?" David Michael Antonio Lesnar a.k.a. Dave Batista asked loudly as he finally went out of the bedroom already dressed.

Dave's best friend, Chris Jericho, nodded, "It's in the center table bro." the lion heart answered as he looked up from the magazine he was reading. Dave nodded and mumbled a 'thank you' as he approached the table. "Alright, who owns this?" The Animal asked as he raised the box. "Boys!" he yelled as all of the brothers went out of the bedroom with questioning gazes as they all looked at their older brother puzzled. Dave raised the box and presented it to everyone, "Who owns this?" he asked once again. Rob after seeing the ring looked at his best friend who was just smirking silently at a corner. "Jay?" he asked as the rest turned to the ECW Champion.

Jay's smirk bloomed into a wide smile, "That would be mine David," he confessed as he took the box from the bigger guy and studied its content. "What does that mean?" The Animal interrogated. "Exactly what it represents Dave. It is quite self explanatory if you ask me." Jay replied. "So you mean, you are going to welcome the New Year with a bang?" Randall Anthony Keith Calaway a.k.a. Randy Orton asked in amazement as he stared at his good friend. Jay nodded as he took the content out and studied it, "Do you think Em would love or even like this?" he voiced out concerned. Rob approached his best friend and placed a brotherly arm over his shoulder, "Of course Eve would love that Jay, you also picked a great night for these." He answered. "Yeah, Rob's right. WWE's yearly New Year's Eve party would be your favorite event of all time!" John Cena seconded. "Good luck tonight Jay." Phillip Jack Brooks, a.k.a. C.M. Punk greeted as they all wished the ECW Champion good luck.

**JR-ET**

"I feel like tonight is a very special night!" Kelly announced out of the blue as she sat on an armchair already wearing her loose dress. "And why would you say that Kelly Van Dam?" Melina Nava Perez asked her best friend as she plopped down in the middle of her soon to be family members. "Oh I don't actually know Melina Batista." Kelly retorted. "Ungh, I hate being pregnant. I feel like I'm swollen all over." Kelly whined. "Oh Kelly, it would be fine once you see that precious one." April Calaway a.k.a. Angel Adamle, Randy's wife; stated as she put some shoes on her two year old daughter. Kelly studied her friend and niece and couldn't help but smile. "Do you think so?" she asked. "I know so." April winked at her first before playing with her daughter. Kelly sighed dreamily as she rubbed her baby bump.

**JR-ET**

"Hey baby," John Randall Hennigan a.k.a. John Morrison greeted his girlfriend, Alexa Lesnar who portrays Alexa Hardy the Hardy boys long lost younger sister; but off-cam she is Dave Batista's younger sister. "Hi Smile," she greeted back as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "You know guys, there's a bedroom back at the hotel?" Eve teased her friends as the quick kiss turned into a full blown make-out session. Alexa pulled back and pouted, "Eve go and look for Jay." She ordered. "You know I can't go back to the hotel yet because the whole family's waiting for my decision." She explained as they made their way towards the others.

"Hey Kitty, want to dance?" Jay asked as he offered a hand which the diva sweetly accepted. The DJ received the signal to change songs when Jay's best friend, Rob, gave him a two thumbs up.

_Looking in your eyes _

_I see a paradise_

_This world that I found is too good to be true_

_Standing here beside you, want so much to give you _

_Love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

_They say were crazy _

_What do they know_

_Put your hands in my hand_

_Baby don't ever let go_

_Let the world around us_

_Just fall apart_

_Baby we could make it,_

_If we're heart to heart_

Eve smiled as Jay and her swayed to the song, "And we can build this dream together stand each storm forever; nothing's gonna stop us now and if this world comes down before us we'll still have each other; nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now." Jay sang as he stared straight on Eve and placed their joined hands on his chest. Eve looked at her boyfriend and saw that something was bothering him. "Jay are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Jay smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine; great actually. I'm just scared." He replied. "Scared about what?" Eve asked curiously, "Royal Rumble. I mean Ezekiel is a HUGE man, he's actually bigger than those other guys I've faced." Jay confessed. Eve smiled assuring him and kissed his cheek; "Don't worry, it would be fine Jay. You would defend that title victoriously and no matter what; win or lose, always remember, I'm right here." She promised. Jay nodded as they continued dancing, Jay was waiting for a certain song to play before he did what he is set to do that night.

"Why isn't he doing it yet?" Phil voiced out loudly as he watched his friends while dancing with his girlfriend, the ditzy diva, Maria. "Who isn't doing what yet boo?" the brunette asked curiously. Phil looked down as he realized that he spoke too loud. "Nothing boop." The straightedge superstar whispered as he continued dancing with his girlfriend who was ironically Eve's best friend. "Come on, play it already." Rob prayed aloud as he looked at his best friend and Eve dancing while he was dancing with his pregnant girlfriend, Kelly. The alluring diva shook her head, even if Rob didn't say anything she knew something BIG is going to happen.

Johnny was anxiously waiting for the song to play when suddenly he felt his iPhone vibrating. The Shaman of Sexy immediately took it out of his pants and read the message; 'dude the song is unavailable. Would you kindly ask Alexa to sing it instead? Thanks bro.' Johnny then looked up worriedly. "Smile who's that?" Alexa asked as she laid a hand on his forearm which resulted for the Guru of Greatness to wake up from his musing. "Cena" he replied. Alexa nodded, "What do John want?" she inquired. "Nothing," John Morrison replied as he shook his head.

"Ahm, Charm can I ask you to do a huge favor for me?" he asked after awhile, finally making up his mind. Alexa sipped on her four seasons first as she nodded, "Sure, what would that be?" she asked as she looked intensely at the brown eyes of her boyfriend. Jo-Mo grinned which made her take a quick step back, "What are you asking me to do Smile?" she asked worriedly. The Friday Night Delight leaned forward and whispered. Alexa's eyes widened in disbelief, "are you serious?!" she loudly asked. Johnny nodded, "I am very serious, so would you do it?" he asked. Alexa covered her mouth in astonishment as she nods excitedly, "Of course." She then approached the small stage being helped by John Cena. "Yow…yow…yow…" she stated as she took a microphone as the music halted. "I'm sorry Cryme Tyme, I need to borrow your material for a sec." she added. "I was asked by my very special someone to do a HUGE favor for a certain couple here tonight. After I heard him explain what would happen, I gladly accepted it, Mr DJ you know what to do." She said as she turned towards the disc jockey.

The DJ nodded as he grabbed a guitar and gave it to her as Jeff plugged it in the amplifier;

_Winter snow is falling down_

_Children laughing all around_

_Lights are turning on_

_Like a fairy tale come true_

_Sitting by the fire we made_

_You're the answer when I prayed_

_That I would find someone_

_And baby I found you_

_All I want is to hold you forever_

_All I need is you more everyday_

_You saved my heart from being broken apart_

_You gave your love away_

_And I'm thankful everyday for the gift._

Alexa sang as she looked at the Guru of Greatnes who was just staring at her proudly and lovingly as he mouthed an 'I love you' to her which made her smile and blush at the same time. She then transferred her gaze to the couples who was dancing closely and saw Jay looking at her waiting for something. Alexa nodded as she continued singing.

"Jay…" Eve called the ECW Champion's attention, who immediately looked and smiled at her. "What's going on with you?" she asked as she realized that her boyfriend's aura changed. Jay just smiled more as he brought their clasped hands towards his mouth and kissed Eve's hand adoringly. "I don't know where to start." He began. "Start what Jason?" Eve inquired. "To start explaining how much I adore you, how important you are to me, how can't I think about my future without you." Jay started. "Wha-?" Eve asked bewildered.

Jay sighed, "Em, you are everything to me, and when I say everything; I mean EVERYTHING I could ask for. You are the most sweetest, most intoxicating, most loveable, most adorable, most caring, most selfless woman I ever knew." He then started once more. "You," The ECW Champion paused as he tucked a strand of hair behind Eve's ear, "are my world, my life; my everything." He continued. Eve stared at Jay bewildered as they stopped dancing. "Em, I love you from the bottom of my heart;" Jay paused as he took the velvet box from his back pocket, "and I want to share my future and forever with you." He then opened the box. Eve looked at the box's content and gasped; "Jay…" she mumbled. Jay smiled, "I want to grow old with you, I want my hair to turn white and my body to change with you by my side." He continued. Eve's eyes watered; she don't know if this was real or just a figment of her dreams; but seeing the man in-front of her staring at her lovingly waiting for her reaction, Eve broke down. Jay smiled lovingly at her as he wiped her tears who started cascading down on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he teased. Eve scrunched her nose as she playfully pinched Jay's side, "I hate you." She grumbled as she sobbed. Jay smiled as he pulled her towards him, "I love you Em." He whispered which made her cry even more, he then pulled away from Eve as he knelt down in-front of her. Eve bit on her bottom lip and sobbed. Jay looked up at her as he took the engagement ring from the box and placed it on the diva's right ring finger, "Would you take my sorry ass and be my wife?" he proposed as he reached the middle of the said finger.

Every other superstar and diva watched the couple; Maria was smiling teary eyed as she witness the beginning of her best friend's happy ending as she relaxed on Phil's embrace. Eve was now shaking a little as she finally realize that this was no dream; this is her reality, Jay is really kneeling in-front of her asking for her hand in marriage, she then nodded, "Yes…Jay…Yes…." She replied happily. Jay smiled as he finally placed the ring fully on her finger and grazed it with his lips adoringly and lovingly. Jay stood back up and pulled Eve towards him, "I love you Eve Marie Torres, soon to be Mrs. William Jason Reso." He whispered on her ear. Eve just snuggled closer, "I love you too Mr William Jason Reso, my soon to be husband." She replied as the superstar claimed her lips.

As they pulled apart the Superstars and Divas approached them and congratulated them. "E! Congratulations!" Maria squealed happily as she embraced her best friend then the ECW Champion. "You two; congratulations!" Vince McMahon congratulated his athletes. "Thanks Vince." Jay accepted the handshake in behalf of Eve. "And as an engagement gift, I want to give you something." The WWE owner added as Jay looked at him curiously. "What would that be VinnieMac?" Jay asked hoping that it could be either one; he be transferred on RAW to be with his fiancée or Eve be transferred to ECW to be with him. "It could be any of the three, you be transferred to RAW where Eve is; or she be transferred to ECW to be with you; or you both to be transferred to SmackDown to start over?" Vince answered.

Jay nodded and thanked the big boss; "Thanks Vince, Eve and I would talk about that." He stated. Vince nodded, "Alright but whatever your decision might be, just inform me at once." The Big Boss said as he walked away and as he pass a certain couple he went into character and stare down on one of his best athletes, "You take good care of my granddaughter, you SOB or else YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!" he threatened as he then continued walking. Jay grinned then hollered, "Dude, you're screwed!"

Jo-Mo smiled as he pulled the granddaughter of the WWE's owner towards him. "Bro I've been threatened everyday and we're still together." He replied as he kissed Alexa's temple. Jay nodded as he turned to Eve, "What do you want to do with Mr. McMahon's gift?" he asked. Eve shrugged, "We need to think about it thoroughly, but let's think about it later at the hotel. We need to celebrate our engagement tonight!" she gleefully exclaimed which made Jay smile. "Alright DJ, let's bring this house on fire!" he announced.

**JR-ET**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's all welcome Eve Torres and Christian." The announcer broadcasted as Jay's theme echoed throughout the arena. Christian and Eve went out holding hands and all smiles. "Good evening WWE Universe!" the diva greeted as they went inside the ring; "I just want to inform you that, me and my handsome fiancée, Christian, are so thrilled to be staying here to entertain you all every week and every night." Jay nodded as he took his turn to address the fans, "Yes, what my ever so looking beautiful fiancée said, we would be staying here and we won't be going anywhere!" He then paused as he looked lovingly at the diva, "We would stay right here and become the most dominant couple this show would ever have." Jay promised as the fans cheered loudly, "And as your ECW Champion I would promise you this one thing, I would try an defend my championship victoriously for each and everyone of you, and most specially for the love of my life; and you all can count on that." He ended as he pulled Eve towards him and claimed her lips for a sweet brief kiss.

"I love you Em." Jay murmured as he stared at Eve lovingly who was looking up at him. "I love you too Jay." She replied as she cupped the ECW Champion's cheeks. Jay once again claimed her lips for a longer passionate lip lock with the promise of being together forever. As the fans erupted and chanted "CHEVE! CHEVE!" over and over again.

xxxx

_Okay this is done, please be patient for my next update. It would be "SLAP IN THE BUTT" its already written in soft copy, and I must inform you that its very "possessive" for my next couple(its my top two favorite slash couple, I always yell ROMANCE when I see them together.) Criticize my work guys! It feeds my heart! _


	3. Slap In The Butt

Title: SLAP IN THE BUTT

Pairing: MAVAN BOURDY! (Romance!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and anyone neither does Vincent Kennedy McMahon; everyone is owned by the BIG MAN up there!

Author's Note: This ficlet contains slash! If you don't like slash or male to male romance then you could kiss my ass!

_Third chapter of "What every kiss and gesture means"_

_**Slap in the butt means That's mine**_

**xxxx**

**Day One- Kofi Kingston**

_Evan was talking to Kofi about their match later that night against Legacy when, suddenly, the mentioned Superstars walked pass by them with one of their frat brother. Evan thinking that the other man was just there for a segment, he thought nothing of it and continued talking to the Jamaican Superstar when all of a sudden;_

**SLAP!  
**

_The high-flier jolted forward stinging from the butt slap bestowed to him by the older man. Evan turned and looked at the other man then frowned when he saw him smiling possessively at him. Evan shook his head as he soothingly rubbed his ass before he turned once again to the Jamaican. Kofi nodded at the older man when he glared at him; "What's the matter with him?" he asked Evan as the three continued walking_. _Evan shrugged and answered; "I also don't know Kofi."_

_Cody and Ted softly laughed as they patted the other man's shoulder; "Bro, if you only just say it to the poor guy." Ted stated. The man shook his head, "I can't, I'm scared of what he might say to me." He replied. "But bro, you know him as well as, or if not more than, we know him. You're just puzzling him." Cody added. The man replied with a sigh, "I know that boys, but I just can't; not right now." _

**Day Two- The Miz**

_Evan was warming up for his match as he stretched out, when his opponent for that night and a very good friend of his walked towards him. "Hey take it easy or else you'll injure yourself before our match." Michael Mizanin a.k.a. The Miz voiced out as he sat on the crate and watched his young friend. Evan smiled as he turned towards the self-proclaimed Chick Magnet. "oh hi Mike," he greeted, "Yes, I'll go easy on warming up, but, I wouldn't go easy on our match." The Air-Bourne continued as he smiled at his friend. Mike smiled back as he responded, "I'll look forward to that."_

_Suddenly the man walked by with his frat brother, John Cena. The man froze and hardened his jaw, the Chain gang Commander held his forearm before he can even start approaching the two, "Bro don't do it, you're just confusing him." He said with a frown. The other man turned to his friend, "Dude, let me go. Evan is mine and I want everyone to know that!" he grumbled as he pulled his arm back and strode behind the high-flier._

**SLAP!**

_Evan once again jolted as Mike looked at the older man who was looking at him heatedly, the United States Champion nodded, "I got it." He replied as he received the silent message sent to him. The older man smiled "Good." As he walked back towards his friend, who just shook his head disapprovingly. Evan shook his head as he studied the older man's retreating back with confused eyes. "What's wrong with him?" Mike inquired bewildered, "he is not that over possessive before." He continued. Evan shrugged, "I also don't understand him Mike." He replied with a sigh._

"_John don't start." The man said firmly. John sighed, "Bro, he is getting confused by your recent actions. Why don't you just tell him?" he responded. The man glared at his friend before walking away from the Chain Gang Commander. The former WWE Champion just scratched his head as he decided to see his asshole of a best friend rather than pester their frat brother._

**Day Three- Jack Swagger(and his wonderful lisp!=))**

_Evan was standing in-line at the cafeteria and in-front if him is his other good friend Jacob Hager a.k.a. The two time-two time All American American Jack Swagger; who, was talking about his ex-girlfriend Milena Leticia Roucka or more known as Rosa Mendes. "Tho I told Milena that is the really wanted to go back with me, the have to dump that bathardth Zack Ryder'th ath." He said with his usual lisp. Evan chewed on his bottom lip worriedly, "Jake, its not that I don't want you to be happy; but are you sure you want her back? I mean she have hurt you terribly before, who knows if she wouldn't hurt you again?" he asked worriedly as he laid a hand on the All American-American's forearm. Jack smiled, "Thankth for worrying about me Ev, but I can't do anything about it. I thill love her." The superstar replied, Evan just nodded at him._

_The man entered the cafeteria and saw the two man in-line standing closely, and as usual his possessiveness went overboard. He slowly approached the two younger man. "One Macaroni Salad please." Evan ordered at the server. "Macaroni Thalad, you on a diet?" Jake teased his friend as he reached for the salad bowl and gave it to his younger friend. "No but, I am too worried about my boyfriend to even eat a decent meal." Evan confessed as he took the salad bowl from Jack;_

**SLAP!**

_Evan jolted as his butt was slapped hard causing him to throw his food in the air. He then whirled around angrily, "What the fuck is the matter with you? Why are you doing this a lot lately?" he yelled, "Damn it! Everyone knows you're fucking me! There's no need for a visual confirmation!" Evan yelled as he walked out of the room. Jake just watched his friend before looking at the man Evan just yelled at, and his blood boil when he saw him smirking. Jake huffed, "What ith wrong with you? You jutht made Evan angry!" he shouted. The man turned towards him and frowned as he stood face-to-face with the younger superstar, "Let me get this straight Hager, Evan is mine. What I do to him is none of your god damn business!" he said. "But you are pithing him off!" Jake said aloud. The man growled as he gripped the younger man's shirt, "You listen to me Hager, you keep your nose out of mine and Evan's relationship, you understand? This is not yours to mind." He announced as he left a bewildered All American-American._

"_Bro, I am begging you, for your relationship's sake. Just tell Evan the reason why you are doing this." Elijah Adam Joseph Jacobs a.k.a. Edge pleaded as he worriedly looked at his friend. The man sighed, "I would but not right now." He said as he looked at all of his worried friends. "Suit yourself man, but don't forget we have been reminding and telling you to tell Evan for quite sometime now.: John Cena added as he bit on his clubhouse sandwich. The older man sighed as he rubbed his nape._

**Day Four- Primo Colon**

"_Hey Primo!" Evan called his friend as he went beside the injured superstar. :Hey bro, I heard the news about him being over possessive of you for a couple of days." Primo said as he looked at some files. Evan shrugged, "I don't know why he was doing it, I mean, you guys already know that I have been dating him for a year now." He voiced out. Primo nodded as he glanced at his friend, "Yeah. What if, maybe, the reason for his over possessiveness is because he realized that he can't afford to lose someone like you? He loves you to death Matt." The younger Colon brother explained. Evan sighed, "If that's the real reason then why don't he just say it to me? I mean, I just wish he could trust me around you guys."_

_Primo nodded as he pulled Evan towards him and enveloped him in a cheering embrace. "He would, sooner or later, he is just waiting for the right time. Just be happy that he is flaunting your relationship to everyone and he does make sure that we all know that you belong to him, and only him. Aren't you proud to be his?" he asked as he let Evan go. Evan smiled, "Of course I am proud to be his." He answered. Suddenly;_

**SLAP!**

_Evan once again jolted forward. Primo looked up and nodded in acknowledgement to the older guy; "Don't worry I'm not going to take him away from you." He promised as he stared straight into the warm brown eyes of the older superstar. The other man nodded, "Nice to know that Primo, thank you." He muttered a tad too cheery as he walked away. _

_Evan looked behind him and studied the older man's retreating back; "Are you really just scared of losing me babe?" he thought._

**Day Five- Mark Henry and Montel Vontavious Porter (the odd partners)**

"_So would we be able to do that?" Evan asked hopeful, as he looked at the very interesting on and off cam partnership; of Mark Henry who has his one giant hand entwined with MVP. "Of course we can do that Evan," Montel replied, "Have you seen your partners for the night?" he asked as he patted Mark Henry's broad chest adoringly. Evan nodded with a smile, "Yes, the World's Strongest Man and Mr. 305 himself, the highest paid athlete in all of sports entertainment history." _

_Mark Henry grinned, "Yeah that's right, so that can only mean that our plan would go without any hitch." He said proudly. Evan smiled, "You know guys, I remember today is a very special day for the two of you." Evan said mysteriously. Montel and Mark looked at each other quizzically._

"_What do you mean Matt?" Mark asked. Evan smiled as he gave a wrapped gift to the couple; "Today marks the day of you two realizing that you have feelings for each other but was only afraid to tell the other." He explained. MVP blushed, "How can you remember that when we can't?" he asked. Evan grinned, "My planner guys, I saw it there since the two of you called me to confide in." he revealed. Mark cleared his throat, "So technically, its our anniversary?" he asked. Montel nodded, "Yeah." _

_The couple then turned to their friend and hugged him hard, "Mark you're squeezing me!" Evan informed the two breathlessly. Mark and MVP stepped back letting their smaller friend breath. "Sorry Matt." The World's Strongest Man apologized. "Nah its cool." Evan brushed it off, just then he saw MVP grin at someone behind him. Evan breathed deeply and braced himself._

**SLAP!**

_Even though he anticipated the gesture, Evan still jolted forward wincing in pain. "Happy Anniversary guys, but please do NOT hug what is mine." He said as he walked away. Evan turned and saw the retreating figure of his lover. "Possessive bastard, what is he doing here anyway?" Mark Henry voiced out. Evan shrugged, "That's the question of the week. He is only wearing himself out." Evan answered before turning back at the couple, "So where were we?" he asked with a scratch on his head. "Oh, the thing that we would be doing tonight." MVP answered. Evan nodded as they continued discussing it._

**Day Six- Randy Orton(My beloved Viper!)**

"_Hey Randy!" Evan called the Legend Killer as he saw him outside the UPB boys locker room. The older man turned and smiled, "Hey bro, what do you need from me?" he asked. Evan shrugged, "I just want to ask you something." He answered. "Alright, shoot." The WWE Viper said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What are we going to do?" Evan asked mysteriously. "Do on what?" Randy asked curiously. "On our match tonight, what would we do on our match tonight?" he clarified. Randy's forehead wrinkled, "Match? What match?" he asked bewildered. _

_Evan nodded, "We have a match to determine who would join John Cena, Kofi Kingston, Ted DiBiase, Triple H, and Sheamus at the Elimination Chamber for the WWE Championship." He replied. Randy's chinky small eyes widened. "You…" he then pointed at the highflier, "Me…" he then pointed at himself, "Match?" Randy ended as Evan nodded. "No….no….no…no…" Randy chanted as he furiously shook his head, "No this can't be." He stated. "But the match is already set!" Evan exclaimed as he pouted. "I'll go to Aunt Steph's office and cancel it." Randy argued. _

_Evan was taken aback, "Why? Am I not worthy to face the WWE Viper? The Legend Killer?" he asked. Randy looked at the smaller man, "It's not that Evan. You," he then gestured at the younger man, "Are way too vulnerable, fragile and important." He explained. Evan huffed, "Randy, I am a twenty-six turning twenty-seven year old guy, I can handle anything." He bickered. Randy nodded, "I know you are a twenty-six turning twenty-seven year old man, but; I am also a strong opponent and I might break you." He reasoned out. "Besides, I also love my life and seeing that my frat brother, who is incidentally your boyfriend is an overprotective guy, I'll be toast if I even raise a hand on you." Randy explained. "Okay, how about we compromise? You just play along with me?" Evan bargained._

_Randy shook his head, "No and I mean it Evan." He replied with finality. "But Randy, we already faced each other way before Johnny lost his title to Sheamus!" Evan whined. The Legend Killer sighed as he rubbed his nape, "I know that Evan and I also got punished by your boyfriend." He revealed to the younger man. "What?! How did he punish you?" Evan asked taken aback by the Viper's revelation. Randy smiled sadly, "I have to give up sex and playing on my Xbox for three months." He replied. "So you mean…" Evan stalled as the implication of what Randy said dawned on him. Randy nodded and sighed, "I haven't seen my wife for two months."_

_Evan shook his head in disbelief, "How can he do this?" he thought aloud. The man stood behind him and smiled sadly, "Because I don't want to see you hurt or even in pain, on or off cam." He stated. Randy and Evan looked at the man, "How could you do that to your friend who have been with you way before we even hooked up!" the highflier demanded. "Randy does not need this punishment and you know that!" he continued as he poked the older man's chest. The man sighed, "Matty, Randy is a hard opponent, a heavyweight and not a cruiserweight like you. He could have broken you in half." The man explained. "But that is not the point! I am a trained athlete and this is my job, my passion. If I can't handle Randy then I might as well not be here, but I can handle him. I have handled bigger guys than Randy way before you courted me." Evan argued. "You…" he pointed at the older man, "…can't keep doing this." He stated as he walked away._

_Randy looked at his friend, "Talk to him. Make him see reason. He needs to understand why you are doing this, all of this, for him." He said as he finally went inside their locker room, leaving the man alone on his thoughts._

**Day Seven- Mystery Man (he is finally revealed to be…if you read my profile you would have guessed it sooner or later)**

_Evan stretched his arm out as he walked down the stairs and went inside the kitchen of his boyfriend's, I mean, their home. He yawned as he turned the coffee maker on and started cooking breakfast. After he finished making breakfast and arranging the breakfast counter, he opened the backdoor and let his boyfriend's beloved dog out. Evan stepped out as well as he welcomed the cool breeze; "Come on boy, let's take a walk." He said as he went down of the back porch. "You know your daddy's puzzling me for a couple of days already." He complained to the small dog who just accompanied him as they approached the dock overseeing the man made lake. " I mean he would slap my ass in-front of my other friends which he don't normally do before. He is also wearing himself out by traveling back and forth between our shows." He continued._

"_Do you also know that he have punished your Uncle Randy because he have hurt me?" he asked as he released a deep breath. "I really have no idea on what is happening to him, he is never like this before." He ended as he leaned his elbow on the railing and started thinking deeply._

_Two hours later;_

_Evan and their dog was walking back towards the house when they heard his boyfriend shouting from inside the house. "Damn in Matthew! Stop hiding and talked to me!" Evan grinned as he shook his head; 'oh I got him this time.' He thought as he went in silently. "Evan!" the man yelled. "Matthew Joseph Korklan!!" the older man bellowed pissed. "What?!" he yelled back as he took some water from the faucet and placed it on the dog bowl. _

_The older man went inside the kitchen and saw Evan removing his jacket. "Where the hell did you go?" the man demanded. "Jeesh, I never saw you worked this up before, I was only out for a few hours." He stated as he took a water glass and put in some juice before sipping it. "I'm serious Matt, where did you and Lucas go?" the man asked a little peeved. "We just took a long walk to think about things, right Lucas?" he turned to the dog who just looked at them. "Then why didn't you wake me up to accompany you?" the mans asked as he finally calmed down and sat on a stool. Evan smiled at the dog before sighing and turning towards his boyfriend. "You Mr. Dark Cloud," he paused as he placed a waffle on his boyfriend's plate, "need that rest badly especially this past few days from you going back and forth between RAW and SmackDown." He explained as he sat down beside his boyfriend and placed a waffle on his plate and poured cream on it with mango and honey._

_The older man took hold of his hand, "Matty, you could have woken me up rather than taking that walk alone. I could just grab a long nap later on." The man murmured. Evan sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry but I really need to take that walk alone to clear my head." He replied. "Why what's bothering you babe?" the older man asked as they finished eating. Evan clenched his jaw, "Do you have to ask?" he then glanced heatedly at his boyfriend. "Do you really have to ask Matt?" he stated annoyed. "Matt you are acting weird lately and I do not know the reason why!" he exclaimed as he stood up and went out of the kitchen and into the living room making some space. "Evan…" Matthew Moore Hardy followed his boyfriend in the living room. "Babe let me explain," he begged as he saw Evan just looking out of their window, embracing himself._

"_Go ahead, feel free to do so." Evan stated not looking at the older Hardy, "You are not like this before Matt. You were happily content on us being on different shows, so when we come home for the weekends or when we drop by to see each other, the fire is still there burning high. But this past few days," Evan glanced at his boyfriend, "its burning out. Where did my Midnight go?" he asked as he began to sob. Matt sighed as he approached the highflier and enveloped him in a tight embrace. "I am so sorry Matthew. I was just terrified of losing you, because I dreamed that someone might take you away and I was so scared." Matt revealed. Evan sobbed as he cupped Matt's face, "You know I love you right?" he asked. Matt nodded, "Yes, I know that. You know I love you even more right?" it was then his turn to ask. _

_Evan nodded, "Of course Matt, I just want you to know that no one would take me away from you because you are the only one who completely understands me." He stated as his tears continued falling. Matt then wiped Evan's tears with the pad of his thumb "Hush now Evan…ssh, stop crying; I can't bear top see you cry Matt." He consoled. "Please stop crying…" the angelic diablo pleaded as he kissed Evan's forehead. "Matty, I want you to make love to me." Evan ordered as he stared on Matt's eyes. Matt nodded as he claimed Evan's lips. Evan angled his head as the kiss deepened. Matt then carried Evan bridal style upstairs in their bedroom as their heated kiss continued. One by one, clothes were discarded as skin began to touch skin._

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE MAN TO MAN SEX THEN WAIT FOR THIS SIGN (XXDANEAVISXX) IT MEANS THAT THE MAN TO MAN SEX IS FINALLY DONE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION. P.S. THIS IS NOT A BRUTAL MAN TO MAN SEX.**

_Evan's hips thrust upward as Matt trailed his lips down his boyfriend's neck. The highflier then moaned when the angelic diablo teased his nipples mercilessly, "Matt…" Evan hissed as Matt bit on a bud hard. Matt then continued his journey down as Evan entangled his finger on his curly dark locks, Matt traced Evan's abs with his tongue. The older Hardy then grinned when Evan moaned when he began to play on the younger man's belly button._

_Matt ghosted his lips on Evan's inner thighs torturing his lover, "Matty…" Evan breathlessly called, "Please…" he begged as Matt transferred his lips to the other thighs neglecting the leaking member of the younger man. Matt then nuzzled the dark hair before licking the head of Evan's member. "Fuck…Matt…please..." Evan pleaded as he felt how close Matt's lips are on his cock. Matt then stopped torturing the younger man when he finally took the swollen member inside his mouth and started humming as his fingers look for his boyfriend's hole. _

"_Matty…" Evan moaned his name again which made Matt smile, Matt pulled the member out "..are you going to cum for me love?" he asked. Evan smiled teasing his boyfriend, "It depends upon you Midnight." Matt shook his head as he took the cock once again and swallowed it whole and started to hum louder, suddenly his fingers found what they were searching for. Evan's eyes widened when he felt one of Matt's finger entering his tight hole unlubed. "Oh my…fuck…" he moaned as he can finally the stars. Matt added another and another and began pulling his fingers in and out in rhythm of his motion. "Matt!" Evan climaxed with a loud howl. _

_Matt gladly took everything until to the last drop before he came up face to face with Evan and claiming his boyfriend's lips for a passionate open mouthed kiss. His fingers preparing Evan for his intrusion. "Hmm…I want to fuck you through this bed Evan…" Matt whispered as he rolled onto his back bringing Evan with him. The highflier smiled, "I would love that Matt, I want to feel your dick moving inside of me, would you give me what I want Matthew?" he asked. Matt growled as he pulled Evan down on his leaking cock without anymore preparations._

_Evan moaned as he was filled to the hilt by Matt's huge member, "Hmm..babe…if you don't start moving, I would." Evan threatened as he licked his bottom lips, Matt smiled as he began thrusting upward while pulling Evan's hips down. "More…please Matt…more…" he begged as Matt turned them around and laid Evan on his back as he raise one knee up. "Harder Matthew…" Evan ordered as he ran his hands on Matt's sweaty back. Matt grinned as he bowed down and claimed Evan's mouth for a bruising kiss which Evan gladly returned. Matt changed his position looking for the sweet spot he knew would give Evan the pleasure he was seeking. "Harder Matthew…Fuck me through this bed until I can scream loud enough for Legend to hear." Evan stated. Matt smiled, "You have a very bad mouth Evan…"Matt commented as he thrust deeper and faster inside the young man._

"_I…have…developed…this…habit…of…talking…trash…when…you…first…fuck…me…in…the…arena…"Evan revealed as he moaned breathlessly. "Then let me clean that up." Matt said as he claimed Evan's mouth once again. Matt heard the familiar moan that he was waiting for coming from Evan when he thrust his tongue once again on the younger man's warm mouth. He finally have found it. He continued to hit the sweet place harder and faster as he reached for Evan's member and started to jack him in rhythm of his thrust. Evan pulled back and howled, "Matt!" as he finally came once again shooting his seed towards their chest. Matt stared down on the glazed azure eyes of his boyfriend as he continued his thrust, "Evan…" Matt breathlessly groaned as he finally came inside his boyfriend. Evan smiled at him as he arched up offering Matt his favorite body part. Matt grinned as he claimed Evan's lips as his seed emptied out inside his boyfriend. _

**XXDANEAVISXX**

"_I love you…" Matt whispered as he pulled out of Evan who pouted at the loss. Matt stood up and took a damp towel and cleaned their chest before throwing the towel aside as he laid down beside the highflier. Evan laid his head on Matt's chest as the older Hardy ran his hand on Evan's short hair. "Matt.." Evan called after awhile. "Hmm…" Matt answered his eyes closed as he ran his hand on Evan's back lovingly, " I just want to tell you that I am not going anywhere, nor would someone take me away from you. Because I would never love them as much as I would love you." The highflier said as he closed his eyes. Matt opened his eyes and looked down on his boyfriend who drifted off to sleep. "I love you too Evan, always and forever." He confessed as he kissed Evan's forehead before following the younger man at dreamland where round two would begin._

_In the end, Evan was proven to be right. He didn't end up with anyone else, rather he ended up being married to his first and last boyfriend, his possessive angelic diablo named; Matthew Moore Hardy._

xxxx

_Okay this is done, please be patient for my next update. It would be "LAUGHING WHILE KISSING" it's a new pairing that I fondly call JOIKKI. Gosh if only WWE Creative that there is something going on with this two then the others would probably have seen it as well. Criticize my work guys! It feeds my heart! _


	4. Laughing While Kissing

Title: SLAP IN THE BUTT

Pairing: JOIKKI BENA

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and anyone neither does Vincent Kennedy McMahon; everyone is owned by the BIG MAN up there!

Author's Note: I love this couple, after one 'fleeting glance' they're born!! ;-p This is not a continuation of the other stories.

_Third chapter of "What every kiss and gesture means"_

_**Laughing While Kissing Means I'm totally comfortable with you**_

xxxx

"Come on John, it would be SO hilarious!" Randall Anthony Keith Calaway or more known internationally as Randy Orton exclaimed as he pulled his best friend towards a booth. John Felix Anthony Cena or simply known as John Cena eyed the booth wearily, he don't want to go in but because of his asshole of a best friend wanted him to do it and because he know that Randy won't stop until he cave in, he's going to do it. He sighed.

xxxx

"Please Nikki," April Calaway begged as she pulled her best friend Stephanie Nicole Garcia or more known as Nikki Bella who was stubbornly refusing to go inside. "I don't want to April, if YOU really want to do this then why don't we call Randy and let the two of you do it!" she yelled as she stood straight and planted the soles of her feet down on the ground and crossed her arms. April pouted, "Because we already have done it, its your turn!" she informed the diva as she went behind her and started pushing her towards the white tent.

Randy smiled as he saw the youngest Bella being pushed inside by his girlfriend; John's eyes widened, "Oh no law boy, you so didn't set me up!" he grumbled as he fought with Randy's hold which tightened around his wrist. Nikki gaped as she planted her heel down, "Oh no" she mumbled "Oh no" she repeated. April then handed one of her best friend's wrist as Randy immediately cuffed John's wrist that he was holding into Nicole's. "Randy uncuff me right now!" The Champ yelled as he gripped on the Viper's shirt. "I can't John, I don't have the key." He answered as he pried John's fingers off. "Minister, you can now start." April stated as Randy stood beside her.

The minister nodded, "Alright, do you John Felix Anthony Cena take thee Stephanie Nicole Garcia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for ricer or for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" he asked. "Wait" John said, "before I start answering that, you're a fake priest right?" he asked back. The minister smiled and nodded, "Of course, I'm this carnivals version of Elvis Presley in Las Vegas." He answered. John sighed as he rubbed his nape with his free hand, "Because I know Viper won't let me go if I don't get along with this," he sighed once again before nodding, "Yes I do" he answered. "Do you promise to take good care of her?" the minister asked once again. John released another breath, "I do"

"Do you promise to love her unconditionally?" the minister asked for the last time. "YES I DO!" John stated loudly obviously getting impatient. The Minister smiled, "Now for you Stephanie Nicole, do you take John Felix Anthony as your lawfully husband to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the minister asked, Nikki glanced at the Superstar that she was currently getting married to, "HELL NO!" she answered. "I don't want to take him as my husband even if this is fake." She continued. Randy then loudly cleared his throat, "Then you'll be cuffed to Johnny-C for the better part of the day then." He revealed. "WHAT?!" Nikki yelled. "You heard me Nicole, just say yes then I'll uncuff you after this "fake" wedding." Randy revealed. Nikki sighed as she glared at John before turning to the priest, "Then yes I take back what I said. I'll gladly take him as my lawfully wedded husband." She answered. The Minister smiled, he was approached by Randy a month ago and told him of his plan for his best friend, and he was thrilled to do the favor; the two individuals infront of him are really in for a surprise.

"Do you promise to take care of him?" he asked once again, Nikki nodded, "I do" she whispered. "Do you promise to love him unconditionally?" he ended. Nikki nodded, "I can't hear your answer child." He stated. "I DO!" Nikki yelled as she pouted. "Alright for the rings," he said as he turned to Randy. The Legend Killer then took the 'fake' rings from his wife's pouch and gave them to him. "Okay John, kindly repeat after me;" he ordered.

John took the small ring and repeated after the minister, "Stephanie Nicole take this ring as a sign of my undying love and unwavering loyalty to you." He said as he placed the ring on Nicole's right ring finger. Nikki sighed as she took the other ring and repeated after the priest; "John Felix Anthony, take this ring as a sign of my undying love and unwavering loyalty to you" as she placed John's band on his finger. "Okay and as they say; by the power that was given to me by the United States of America and The Creator, I pronounce you man and wife. John you may now kiss your wife." He said.

John then leaned down and kissed Nikki's cheek. "So is this done?" he asked as he glared daggers at Randy. "Almost" The Viper answered as he approached them with an envelope, "you still need to sign these." He ended as he showed them a 'fake' marriage contract. John ran a hand on his face and immediately grabbed the papers and signed everything that he needed to sign without reading it. Nikki then took her turn without reading the document as well making April and Randy smile inwardly, he then handed it to the priest to be signed as well. As Randy placed the documents back on the envelope and back at his bag, he clapped his hand smiling widely, "Thank you so much for agreeing to this." He told the priest bewildering the 'newly' weds. "It was my pleasure Randall, kindly say hello to your parents for me." He replied. Randy nodded, "Will do Father Richard." He responded.

"FATHER?!" John and Nikki yelled in unison, "You are freaking REAL?" John asked. The priest nodded, "Yes I am," he said as he turned to the couple, "I am Reverend Father Richard Gabriel Anderson, I am the one who married Randy's parents." He ended. John and Nikki's jaw drop as they glanced at each other disbelievingly before looking at the priest; "So you mean we, WE," Nikki then pointed at herself and John, "Are really married?" she asked her pitch high. Randy laughed, "Yes, and as of this moment, you are now Mrs John Felix Anthony Cena." He revealed as he walked the priest out with his wife. "Damn! Damn! DAMN!!!" John cursed repeatedly. "Hey FYI, I also HATE the fact that I am now officially off the market and married," she then paused, "of all the men in the earth, YOU!!" she said angrily. "Well if you don't start walking WIFE that assclown's going to leave us." He retorted as angry. Nikki and John then started walking towards their respective "best friends" who were standing beside their cars smirking. "UNCUFF US NOW!!!" John demanded angrily. Randy shook his head, "I am telling the truth John, I don't have the keys to that, Adam does."

"Then bring US to HIM before I murder YOU." Nikki growled. "Chill Mrs Cena" the Viper playfully teased. "Don't freaking call ME Mrs Cena!" The Bella Angelita shouted. John nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she's right, SHE'S NOT MY WIFE!" he added. Randy laughed, "Wow for once you two agreed to something" he kept on teasing the two. "Yeah we are, WE agreed to KILL you ONCE we ARE free!" John stated. "Oh man, I thought we're best friends?" Randy said. "Besides SHE is really your WIFE because of this." He continued as he show the couple the marriage contract. "CALAWAY," Nikki spoke up once again, "if YOU don't bring US to ADAM right now, I MIGHT actually do what I've been threatening to do to you." She continued. Randy nodded, "Sure, I would but under one condition." He said. "What?" the newlyweds asked pissed, "YOU" Randy then pointed at John and Nikki "won't remove those rings even at work, so that means while wrestling and cutting promos and everything." He continued, "or else I'm going to show the ENTIRE WWE Nation the wedding ceremony." He blackmailed. John and Nikki then mutely nodded. They knew Randy all too well to know that the Viper is really saying the truth and he was serious.

"Alright, just bring us to Edge." John surrendered. Randy nodded as he opened a car door, "Get in, April and I would be following you." He ordered. "Ron you know where to bring them." He continued as he turned to the driver. Ron nodded, as John sighed letting Nikki in first before following her.

xxxx

"There they are!" Melina announced as she saw John and her cousin-in-law, "Here are the newlyweds!" Lena seconded. Dave smirked, "Welcome to the family bro." he stated as he patted John's back. John tightened his jaw, "Did you all know about this?" he demanded angrily. Everyone nodded, "Yeah" Evan answered; "And did ANYONE even tried to tell me?" Nikki loudly yelled. Maryse smirked, "Oui, we have been giving hints yesterday." She revealed. Nikki then remembered what her friends did yesterday;

_-FLASHBACK-_

_-Melina and Kelly-_

"What do you prefer to be a wedding song Nicks?" Kelly asked "Runaway, When You Say Nothing At All, Love Is All That Matters, Grow Old With You, Because of You by Keith Martin and not by Kelly Clarkson, Forever's Not Enough or The Gift?" she enumerated. Nikki's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, "Why are you asking me?" she inquired. Melina smiled, "For future references" she answered.

_-Lena and Evan-_

"How about this?" Lena asked as she pointed at a particular cake at the book she and Evan where browsing at. Evan shook his head, "No, I prefer this one." He pointed at another one. "No this one" Lena argued "No this" Evan replied. Just then Nikki past by them, "Hey Nicks wait up!" Evan yelled calling her. The diva stop walking and turned, "Yes Airbourne?" she asked. "What do you prefer," Evan asked as he approached her with the catalogue, "This one?" he asked as he pointed at the cake Lena chose, "Or this one?" he then pointed at the one he chose. Nikki took the book and browsed on it, "This one is more perfect for you and Matt." She pointed at another cake, it was three layered with blue icing and pink flowers. Evan nodded with a smile, "Thanks" he uttered.

_-Tiffany and Christian-_

"Tiff, I prefer the blue roses!" Christian announced as he took the said flowers and took a sniff, "No pink are better" Tiffany argued as she took the flowers and sniff on it before smiling, "No blue are better!" Christian then yelled, "Pink!" Tiffany shouted back as they stood inside the Legacy locker room filled with bouquets of many different flowers. Ted and Cody just sat at the couch watching as their respective other half argued. Nikki peeked inside, "What's with all the shouting?" she asked. Christian then approached her with the blue roses, "What would you pick; blue roses or the pink ones?" he asked. Nicole looked around and smiled as she picked up another kind of flowers, "It depends upon the occasion but I always prefer violets." She answered as she sniffed on them. Tiffany nodded, "Thanks Nicole" she voiced out. "So we'll use them?" Christian asked as he looked at Tiffany. The blond diva nodded silently. Ted and Cody just smiled as they shook their heads_._

_-Maria and Eve-_

"Hmm…I wish Phil would marry me inside a huge cathedral with lots of yellow and red star gazers decorating the aisle then everyone on my entourage would be wearing wonderful gowns designed by me." Maria stated dreamily, "how about you Eve? Would you change anything on your wedding?" she asked the two month pregnant Mrs Captain Charisma. Eve shook her head, "No, Jay planned it perfectly. I just wished my grandmother has witnessed it." She answered regretfully. Nikki sat beside Eve, "Hey she died happy because you have introduced Jay to her. She won't want to see you frowning especially its bad for the baby." She consoled. "How about you Nikki?" Eve asked as she turned to the Bella Angelita. Nikki just smiled, "I want a simple wedding with the man of my dreams, with my friends, his friends, and our family watching it. It would be solemn and simple." She replied. Eve and Maria nodded as they shared a knowing smile.

_-Alexa and Jeff-_

"**If ever you wondered, if you touched my soul yes you do; since I met you I'm not the same, you bring life to everything I do; just the way you say hello, with one touch I can't let go; Never thought I'll fall in-love with you…**" Nikki smiled as she sat inside the recording studio just listening to her cousin record her first album. "**Because of you, my life have changed thank you for the love and the joy you bring; because of you, I feel no shame I'll tell the world, its because of you**" Jeff then sang together with Alexa; after recording a few more songs, Jeff along with her cousin and her sat down over coffee. "You ready for tomorrow?" the Enigma asked. Alexa coughed softly as her interest picked, "Why what would happen tomorrow?" she asked. Jeff shrugged, "None" he replied as he drank on his cup. Nikki glanced at her cousin, "What's with Jeff?" she asked. Alexa shrugged, "I don't know, E do you have any prediction about tomorrow?" she asked her best friend. "None I just have a feeling that tomorrow would be perfect for a wedding." He answered. "Why who's getting married?" Nikki voiced out. "I don't have a clue." Jeff replied.

_-Jaimie and Maryse-_

(Maryse is **SexyofJamaica**; Jaimie is **VelvetHurricane**; Nikki is **BellaAngel**)

**SexyofJamaica**: U ready for tomorrow Nikki?

**BellaAngel**: What are you saying? Jeff also asked me the same earlier.

**SexyofJamaica**: Nothing, wait up Jams is OL

_VelvetHurricane has been added at the conversation_

**VelvetHurricane**: Hey chicas what's up?

**SexyofJamaica**: Nothing, excited about tomorrow though

**VelvetHurricane**: Me too. LOL

**BellaAngel**: Why what's going to happen tomorrow?

**VelvetHurricane**: Nothing Angel, just remember to wear a white dress tomorrow.

**SexyofJamaica**: Yeah, don't forget to be a little extra beautiful.

**BellaAngel**: Why what would happen for me to wear a white dress and be a little more beautiful than I am now?

**VelvetHurricane**: You're getting married!

**BellaAngel**: WHAT?!

**SexyofJamaica**: LOL that's just a joke don't take it seriously sistah

**VelvetHurricane**: How can you also get married when you don't have a boyfriend?

**SexyofJamaica**: Jams got a point.

**BellaAngelita**: Whatever girls, I got to go, Brie needs me.

**SexyofJamaica**: Alright, take care. xxx

**VelvetHurricane**: kudos..

**BellaAngel**: Bye same to you Ryse, kisses Jams, kiss Shane for me. :x 3

_BellaAngel has signed off_

_-End FLASHBACK-_

Nikki looked around and saw violets decorating the resto-bar Adam owned, she then glanced at a corner and saw the cake she picked out from the catalogue. "If you just paid attention to what Ryse, Jams and Jeffy said yesterday you wouldn't be so clueless!" Maria revealed. "ADAM! Uncuff us NOW you mothafucker!" John yelled as he saw his friend coming out of the kitchen. The Rated-R Superstar sighed as he took the key out of his jean pocket and uncuffed the newlyweds. "Now would EVERYONE get the hell out? I need to talk to Nikki." He announced. Everyone nodded and left the two. "What do you want to talk to me about?" Nikki asked her voice almost breaking.

John rubbed his wrist as he looked at the diva who was looking down, "We need to talk about the arrangement," he stated. Nikki nodded as she rubbed her wrist, "Yeah, I know that, but can't we just have an annulment?" she asked as she looked up, John sighed, "Give this marriage a month or so and if you don't like it then we'll get it. Randy would halt any chances for an annulment, you know how he does his cases." John replied. Nikki breathed out as she sat down on a chair, "Alright a month or so Cena, and that's it." She uttered. John nodded, "A month or so."

-THREE MONTHS LATER-

"Nikki why are you still leaving alone? I mean you are already married to John Cena." Brianna Monique Garcia or simply known as Brie Bella stated as she sat down on her younger sisters couch as she looked around her sisters bachelorette pad. "Yes we are married but we are not united. We are only married by name." Nikki replied as she handed her sister a tall glass of lemonade. "Why don't you try to work this one out Nick? I mean he already calls you wife and you call him hubby." Brie reasoned. Nikki sighed, "Its all for the camera because we removed the rings and Randy played the stupid video." She answered.

-_FLASHBACK-_

"_Hey Nicole," Kelly called as she passed by her friends, "Hey guys" she greeted her friends back. "Uh where's your ring?" Maryse asked. Nikki looked at her hands and gulped, "Oh shit I forgot to put it back, I must've left it at the hotel." She answered not knowing that a very certain someone heard it._

_John Cena was warming up for his match later on that night when Evan popped out of nowhere, "Hey John" the highflier greeted him, John nodded at his "wife's" friend, "Hey bro, how are you?" he asked. "I'm good." The younger man answered just then Evan's eyes widened, "John where's your ring?" he asked. John looked down, "Fuck" he cursed as he immediately searched his short pockets, "Fuck" he cursed once more as he remembered that he placed his ring at the sink. "I left it at the sink back at my hotel. Shit" he ended as he saw Randy smirking and waved the tape._

_Later on that night; John was facing Jack Swagger when suddenly the video played halting everyone's action. John's mouth dropped as his eyes widened, "I told you Cena, don't remove the ring" they all heard the Viper's voice without actually seeing him. "Fuck" John cursed once again as he looked at the astonished faces of the fans. Nikki stood back and covered her mouth with her hand muffling her tears._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

xxxx

"You know bro, if Nikki isn't really married to you; I'd gladly have her as my wife." Matthew Cena, John's younger brother explained as they sat down on the bench lawn of their childhood home. John sipped on his beer, "Don't you fucking dare Matt. Don't try and take her away from me, you understand?" he threatened. "Why wouldn't I? I mean come on bro, you two are married but living in different places." Matt reasoned out, actually he have no plans on getting Nikki away from his brother. His mother and Randy only asked him to do and 'mess' with his bro because of some reasons. John glanced at his brother, "I'm actually thinking of asking her to move in Tampa with me. I mean we're actually married for a few months now." He said as he just glanced around his childhood home, "And it actually feels good to have a wife even though we're only playing it up to the cameras" he continued. "Man I can't believe it, it feels like its only yesterday that I wrestled with you guys at the basement winning paper championships and all. And now," he paused "man, I'm living my dream and married to someone who I think compliments me perfectly and the woman of my dreams, I can't ask for anything better than that." He ended. "Just like what mom and dad wants for you." Matt uttered as he sipped on his beer.

"What do you mean Matt?" John asked as he looked over at his brother. "Mom wants you to realize that you're married to the perfect lady you were looking for. Actually if our parents would have it their way, you'll be married to Nikki for more than three months." Matt revealed. "They think we're really perfect for ach other?" John asked. Matt nodded as he patted John's back, "We all do bro, we only wanted you to realize it yourself." He answered as he stood-up leaving John all alone/

xxxx

John pushed the entrance door of the arena they would be performing that night and came in, it was still early considering that it was only ten in the morning and knowing his friends he still have a few more hours to spend alone. John placed his gym bag down inside his shared locker room with his boys before looking around for a vending machine. "Come on Nicole," he heard a very distant voice said "leave John's side tonight and be on my team." They continued. John shrugged thinking that someone was only practicing loudly for that night, he just continued walking and as he rounded the corner, he immediately took a couple of retreating steps back and just watched closely as he saw, not someone rehearsing, but someone talking to his wife from the wall. "Why would I leave John's side for you? I'm completely comfortable on where I'm standing right now." He heard Nikki reply.

"Oh come on Nicole, we all know that you two are only playing the 'happily married couple' for the cameras. You two are living in two different states. You don't even love each other." Stephen Farrelly or more known as Sheamus responded as he cupped the diva's cheek. "And who the hell told you that we are not living together? Who gave you the wrong conclusion that we don't love each other?" Nikki asked once again trying to put a false bravado as she removed the Celtic Warriors hand. Stephen smirked "It wouldn't be possible that you two agreed on something, if I remember it correctly, YOU hate HIM." He said as he backed Nikki into the wall. "Besides if you two are really married, he won't leave you alone when he knows WE all want to fuck you." He ended as his other hand slid to cup the side of Nicole's breast as he eyed Nikki's lips.

Nicole breathed deeply terrified as she placed her hands in between them; "Jo-John sa-said that I should go here first b-because A-Aunt Steph wa-wants to t-talk to me" she replied scared shitless. "Oh really you want me to believe that?" Sheamus asked as he invaded the diva's personal space. John had enough, he went out; "Baby?" he called as he pushed the Irish away, "are you okay? Did cherry-top hurt you?" he asked worriedly as he lifted Nikki's face and stared at her watery chestnut eyes. Nikki released a few tears as she hugged him, trembling; John sighed as he gathered her closer, kissing her head, "Hush now love, no need to be scared, I'm already here." He consoled as he glared at the Celtic Warrior, "If you go anywhere close to MY WIFE and violated her once again, I'll do something drastic, you understand me?" he demanded angrily. Stephen smirked, "Who wants to be with a slut anyway? You could have her all to yourself John." He retorted as he started to walk away.

John's head heated up as he immediately released Nikki and followed the bigger guy, "Hey Snow White" he called the other superstar, Sheamus turned around and met a hard right hook courtesy of the former champion who started beating him up. "Don't talk trash about my wife asshole. You know nothing about her." He said as he felt Nikki holding him away from a bleeding Irish. John stood-up and held Nikki's hand as he dragged her away from the WWE Champion and towards the catering.

As Nikki settled down to a chair, John approached the buffet taking two plates and putting some food on them and taking some drinks as well before returning to where his wife is. "Eat…" he ordered as he dug right in. Nikki took her fork and started eating eyeing her husband, she then saw that John's fist was starting to swell so she stood-up and rushed out of the catering and ran fast towards her locker room. John stopped eating and sighed as he ran a hand on his head, do Nikki really hate him that much that she can't stand to be around him? After awhile, Nikki came back with a hand towel that she took from her bag, she immediately approached the ice dispenser and took a generous amount and placed them on the towel. She then walk back towards where her husband is and sat down beside him taking John's swollen hand and began tending to it, John pulled his hand away shock, "Your fist its starting to swell" she announced as she took the fist back and placed the hand towel on his fist. John just smiled as he looked at his wife, "Thank you" he stated.

Nikki looked up and stared at John's blue eyes and smiled back, "No thank you, for protecting me, for defending me against him." She replied. John's smile widened, "Its my job to protect you Nicole, as your husband." He explained. Nikki nodded "Its actually funny to think of you as my husband." She said as she continued to nurse John's hand. "Why?" John asked, "Why do you even hate me," he continued as Nikki looked up at him once again curiously "before?" he added. Nikki smiled sadly, "Because of A, she's the little sister I didn't get to have as Dave is the older brother me and Brie didn't have. I love my cousin and when I heard that you cheated on her and made her cry, I want to beat the hell out of you." She answered truthfully. "How about you, why did you hate me before?" she asked. "Because I don't know the reason why you hate me; I thought you judged me before you even knew me. I hate being misjudged." He answered.

Nikki smiled, "Why did you cheat on my cousin in the first place?" she asked. John smirked, "I didn't actually cheat on her, the thing with Lauren was staged." He started to explain as he licked on his bottom lip. "Johnny just have to fell for her and knowing that Jo-Mo could and would love her more than I can, I let her go." He continued. Nikki nodded as she placed the wet towel on the table, "But I wouldn't do it with you." He ended as he studied wife. Nikki looked at him; "What do you mean?" she inquired bewildered. "I'm not going to let you go, I don't want to have an annulment Nicks." He answered. "Why?" she asked more curious, "Because I just have to really and truly fall deeply and utterly in-love with the Bella Tigress; even if she hated me, before." He answered. Nikki smiled; "Maybe being married to you wouldn't be that as well especially if I have fallen in-love with you as well." She revealed which made the superstar smile and lean down claiming her lips. Unbeknown to them, their friends, Alexa, Dave, Brie and Matt were silently sitting behind them listening. Alexa smiled, finally the two had cleared the air between them, its time that her cousin and ex to be happy.

xxxx

John stood in the middle of the RAW ring, after a helluva match at the Elimination Chamber last Sunday, he stood proudly in front of the WWE Universe as their, once again, WWE Champion. "Good evening everyone" he greeted everyone formally "First of all I want to thank everyone who stood behind me, beside me and even infront of me, cheering, supporting, and believing that I can do this last night." He paused as he licked his lips, "To my opponents, Hunter, Kofi, Ted and Randy; I also thank you guys for giving me a match that I would treasure for the rest of my life and for giving me a good match. We may not all be crowned as Champions, but we're all now known as Legends in our own right." He continued.

"Its just dawned on me last night, as I lay awake on my hotel bed that this," he then showed the championship belt to all, "doesn't compare to anything or everything that our loved ones gave us, and continue to give us" he paused as he paced back and forth, "their love, support, care and most especially their trust in us, their belief that we can do anything that we set out minds and hearts to. They have stood behind us a thousand percent through our ups and downs, they have accepted us for what we really are. Those things is worth more than this belt," he then placed his title belt down "this merchandise," he continued as he removed his cap, wristbands, and shirt throwing it to the fans "and even our fan base."  
the fans then gasped, is their champion turning their back on them?

"I learned it from my special someone, we haven't actually confirm it nor we deny it, but now" he continued as he took his wedding ring out and placed it on his ring finger; "ladies and gentlemen, CHAINGANG SOLDIERS," he yelled "meet my beloved wife," he said as he pointed at the ramp as the Bella's theme rang aloud and out came Nikki wearing denim short shorts, rubber shoes, a pink long sleeved black shirt with a Mrs Cena printed across the breast, her hair flowing freely and her very own version of her husband's dog tags while smiling broadly. "Nikki Bella-Cena" he introduced after helping his wife to get in the ring.

Nikki looked around her smile never leaving her face, she saw the astonished faces of the WWE fans. "Good Evening Chaingang Soldiers" she greeted the frozen fans "no my husband is not turning his back on you. Its just his sweet way of telling how important I am to him. More than his merchandises, his titles and his fans, which I really doubt, not because I don't trust our love, but because he loves this business, he is very passionate about this business." She explained as John just stood aside smiling, he was placing his career on the line for Nikki and he know that his wife, HIS WIFE, appreciates his effort.

The fans then got over their shock; "Its just that he loves me as much or if not more than I love him." She continued. John approached her, "The things I do for love." He whispered which made Nikki smile even wider, John just smiled back. "CENA! CENA! CENA! CENA!" the fans chanted which made John and Nikki smile even more. King then went inside the ring; "Uhm guys, I hate to cut this short, but for the benefit and clarification of the fans and everyone else, would you guys answer some questions?" the veteran commentator asked. The WWE Champion nodded as he held hands with his wife, "Sure" he replied.

"First question, why now? Why did you reveal your true to life status to your fans knowing that the majority of your fans are female?" King started. John smiled, "As much as I love my fans King, I love my wife even more. I revealed my true to life status now because I want my fans to share my happiness and also to let everyone know; fans and superstars alike, that one of the Bella twins is taken, by ME." He replied with a smile. "Okay next question, in the internet a news was roaming around that you are really married, but not to Nicole; instead you are reported to be married to your long time girlfriend Elizabeth Huberdeau?" the commentator asked once again. John looked at his wife who was just silently supporting him, "King don't trust everything you see or read at the internet 'cause half of them are crap. Liz and I broke up before I came to the WWE and we have never talked to each other anymore, I am not married to anyone prior my marriage to Nikki. I only married one and only one woman and her name is Stephanie Nicole Garcia." He answered truthfully.

"Okay last question, earlier you thank all your opponents last night but you have forgotten one name, Sheamus. Why? Is it intentional or you just plainly forgot about the Celtic Warrior?" King inquired for the last time. John gritted his teeth; "I intentionally forgot to mention that asshole's name, a few days before our match last night, that bastard talked trash and violated my wife, and no one, and I mean no one has the right to do that to anyone especially my wife." He answered then looked straight at the camera; "Stephen, if you're listening, I just want to tell you this. Mess with my wife, you got hell to pay for." He continued as he addressed the Celtic Warrior. Nikki then squeezed John's hand, "So if you don't mind King, me and my beautiful wife would gladly go backstage so that a match could start." He stated as they left the ring after taking his belt back.

Randy and April smiled as they welcomed their best friends backstage; John smiled "Randy thanks" he said as he placed an arm around Nikki's shoulder, "for making me do that;" He continued as he looked down "for making me marry the woman of my dreams." He ended. Randy's smile just widened as he patted his friend's arm. "Asshole! Why didn't you tell us you're going out?" Jay asked as he approached his friend as Eve hugged Nicole. John smiled. "I want to make it official, so if anyone messed with my wife, they know who they will be facing." He replied. "And it is really OFFICIAL, man you're brave." Adam said as he approached his friend with his girlfriend Lena, followed by Matt, Evan and the rest of their friends.

"Love can make you brave" John said with a wide smile as he pulled Nikki towards him wrapping his arms around her, "I love you" he whispered, Nikki smiled, "I love you too" she whispered as she smiled back before her husband claimed her lips. "You know what if I remember it quite clearly when John married Nicole he was so pissed at me that when the priest asked him to kiss his bride, he only kissed her on the cheek." Randy voiced out. "And look at them now, making out like there is no tomorrow." Adam teased as John pulled Nikki a lot closer and the diva wrapping her arms around his neck. John and Nikki pulled away and laughed "We really hated each other before didn't we love?" John asked. Nikki laughed and nodded before they kissed once again more passionately this time, their friends just smiled, watching from the sidelines.


	5. Kiss on the lips

Title: Kiss on the LIPS

Pairing: EDENA

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and anyone neither does Vincent Kennedy McMahon; everyone is owned by the BIG MAN up there!

Author's Note: I sincerely apologize to anyone who is reading this series, I am currently having writers block that lasted two years. Now I am getting back in the groove and hopefully I can finish the series before 2012 ends. I am also having personal problems and so I really do apologize but nevertheless I am back and is bringing you ONE of my favorite couples of all time (because I see their chemistry!) EDENA

_Fifth chapter of "What every kiss and gesture means"_

_**Kiss on the lips means… Aishiteru , Te Amo, Mahal Kita, I LOVE YOU**_

"Okay, let's have a dare…" 23 years old Melina Nava Perez announced as she and the rest of her friends gathered at her and her best friend, Kelly's, bedroom. Lena Yada a half Japanese, half Hawaiian woman nibbled on her bottom lip worriedly. "What kind of dare?" Lena asked as she tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Melina pouted as she deeply thought about it, the room was completely silent save from the low humming of the AC and the soft mellow music coming from the iPod dock.

Jeffrey Nero Hardy snapped his fingers as an idea hit him, "We need to kiss a random varsity player on the lips tomorrow. We only have all day to do it, or well atleast until the fireworks display. Plus, our best friends would be the one who would monitor if ever we did it." He voiced out. All of their friends nodded in agreement, "Not bad Enigma" Melina seconded the idea. "So we'll do it tomorrow on the University fair. 5 minutes of lip lock with a varsitarian." She cleaned the stipulations and dare. Everyone nodded eagerly except Lena.

Evan glanced at his best friend "You okay Ninja?" he whispered worriedly. Lena glanced at him and nodded, "I'm fine, just got a little nervous." She replied. "Why?" Evan inquired once again. Lena sighed, "I'm not beautiful nor am I sexy like the rest Evy. This dare will be one hell of a mistake." She whispered softly. Evan placed an arm over her shoulders, "If this dare proves to be hard for you, you can always kiss me. I am a varsity player plus, I am also gay." Evan consoled with a smile. She softly laughed and hugged the man beside her, "Thanks Airbourne" she whispered.

/YADA-JACOBS\

**The Next Day;**

Lena sighed as she rolled up the sleeves of her white Armani sweater. She eyed the grounds consciously and nervously ran a hand on her ponytailed hair. Evan stood beside her wearing a simple blue shirt under his jacket and jeans. His hair was gelled and he is smiling as he looked around the grounds as well. Lena felt her phone vibrating from her fitted jeans.

The brunette took it out and nudged Evan as they both read the text message; '_Mels done. Heard Jeff 2k off w/ hs after Lexi kissed JM.'_

Evan and Lena glanced at each other as they softly let out a smile as they shook their heads; it could only mean one thing, Jeff had kissed his handsome varsity player suitor who is ironically also their friend's Christian Irvine's older brother. "So he finally answered him huh?" Evan uttered, "How many years did that one take?" he asked as he continued to look around.

Lena softly smiled as she also continued to look around, "Five freaking years." She answered. "Hey why don't you kiss yours first Airbourne?" she proposed "I don't even think I can ever find mine." She added. Evan nodded as his azure eyes look around and met warm yet steely gray-blues gaze of one varsitarian that he was crazy about. Evan breathed out a silent, 'straight' before he continued looking again.

"Are you sure that your crush is straight?" Lena whispered to Evan in Japanese knowing that her best friend is multilingual. Evan nodded and answered "Yes, he is why are you asking?" in Japanese as well as his eyes continued to roam. Lena smiled as the other guy stopped in-front of Evan before clearing his throat.

Evan whipped his head towards the other man not anticipating to be pulled into a strong hard body, tattooed arms wrapped around his waist as soft lips claimed his. Evan's eyes widened in surprise as the older man cupped the back of his head tilting it so the kiss went deeper, more passionate. Lena smiled as she saw how her best friend sighed as he wrapped his muscular arms around the other man's neck pulling the shaved head down as they continued to kiss.

Lena glanced at her watch before she looked up and saw that the two men are still making out like there was no tomorrow, every now and again she catch a glimpse of pink as tongue was added on the kiss, she then looked around and saw other people watching the two make-out like hormonal teenagers. She then glanced back at her watch and saw that almost six minutes already passed and yet the two seemed to go on and on, she then decided to clear her throat loudly making the two pull apart.

"You went pass 5 minutes AirBourne." She stated loudly making the two men pull apart completely panting and yet beaming with loving smiles at each other. "Will I see you later?" the older man asked as he run his thumb on Evan's kiss swollen lip. The younger man's eyes was wide and glazed with passion before nodding in agreement, "Yes" the older man grinned his infamous grin that made everyone fall in-love with him. "Good, I'll see you later puppy" the older man whispered before capturing Evan's lips once again before he strolled confidently away.

"What was that about?" Evan inquired smiling giddily as he touched his swollen lips before turning to his best friend who was smiling at him amused. "Oh my gosh Lena! He kissed me!" he happily exclaimed in Japanese. "Randal Keith Orton, Randy Orton, _the_ Apex Predator _that_ Randy Orton kissed me! ME!" he then pointed to himself "Simple Matthew Joseph "Evan" Korklan." He continued as he hugged her in complete bliss. "I know Evy and I am happy for you!" she whispered as she embraced him.

Evan nodded as he let her go, "Now it's your turn Ninja." Evan ordered as he crossed his arms. Lena's eyes widened in nervousness as her nerves came back. She bit her bottom lip, no one would enjoy kissing a 140 lbs woman who smells french-fries and cotton candy.

Elijah Adam Joseph Jacobs (**a/n: see where EDGE came from? EAJJ say it aloud everyone! XD**) laughed softly as he watched one of his closest friend stroll back towards him smiling absent mindedly as he turn his head every once in a while behind him where he can see two of the Hearts standing. "So you made your move then huh?" he inquired as the Apex Predator stopped in front of their booth their brotherhood put up. Randy Orton smirked as he nodded smiling joyfully, "Yes I did." He replied confirming.

"Man his lips is petal soft and tasted like honeysuckle." He bragged smiling wider, "No wonder I fell in-love with him, our mouths fit perfectly, our bodies mold together like" Randy paused, "I don't know where I begin and where he started when he is in my arms." He continued. Edge laughed, "I'm happy for you man" he replied as he patted the other man's shoulder proudly.

The blonde then turned towards the booth and called, "Uh Mel?" as he scratched his head turning towards the Latina that their brotherhood leader calls wife.

"Yes Edge?" Melina inquired peeking out of the tent

"Did Lena already have her five minutes?" he inquired nervously.

Melina looked at her handset and shook her head, "No according here after the _KORTON _incident Lena's nerves came back full force. Evy said that Lena's nerves came back because she knows that nobody would kiss her. But then again…" the Latina grinned knowingly "…she still have a couple more hours before the fireworks display." She ended.

Adam grinned and nodded, "You also going to make a move on her?" Randy asked. Adam turned to his frat brother and nodded as he glanced at his watch, "Yeah, I'll prove to her that someone can see behind those extra pounds and see what she is hiding underneath." He replied as he walked towards the two. "Hey Adam wait!" Randy called as he jogged up to catch with the blonde. "I want to be with my puppy." He replied as they continued to walk towards the two hearts.

"Hey guys, do you mind some company?" Randy inquired as they finally approached the two people. Evan grinned and shook his head, "No, we're actually glad for some." He replied as he approached the taller man who immediately drew him in his arms. "Right Lena?" he asked as he turned towards his best friend. Lena smiled and nodded, "Yes. We actually don't mind some company especially if I can watch some more _KORTON_ moments." She teased.

The group of four then started walking, Lena sighed in defeat as she turned towards the stage, she doesn't know what would be her punishment for not completing her dare. Suddenly someone placed an arm over her shoulders startling her from her deep thoughts. She looked towards the owner of said arm and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I'm not a good companion right now."

Adam nodded in understanding, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you thinking about?" he asked as he smiled back at her. Lena sighed and looked past the blonde man and to her best friend who was having a grand time being the arm candy of the football quarterback. "The hearts dare" she whispered as she looked back at Edge.

"OK" the blonde nodded as he looked behind him and saw the happy smiles of the new couple, _'just a little bit more Adam'_ he silently thought as he glanced at the stage where people was setting things up for the concert. "Why don't we just talk before the fireworks display?" he offered, "Take your mind off of the dare?" he continued.

Lena stared at the hazel eyes of the blonde in disbelief, "You wanted to spend some time with me?" she asked shocked. Adam nodded as he grinned, "Yeah, why is there someone special?" he asked _'please don't tell me there is someone special'_ he silently added. Lena laughed mockingly and shook her head, "As if, I just thought…" she ended with a shrug.

"What do you mean by "as if"?" Adam asked hurt.

Lena sighed as she looked at herself up and down before looking back at Adam, "I'm huge and ugly and disgusting" she stated. Evan and Randy stopped laughing and whispering sweet nothings to each other and glared at the woman. "That is not true Lena" Adam stated in shock, "why would someone as beautiful and precious as you look themselves like trash?" he asked hurt.

Lena sadly smiled as she sat down on the grass facing the stage, "Constant bullying would do that to someone's confidence. Being put down again and again." She replied. "That's constant bullshit" Randy said as he sat down beside Adam with Evan in between his legs who was nodding furiously. "You're beautiful Ninja, its just that you are a late bloomer, so what? Right babe?" Evan asked as he looked up at the man holding him.

Randy nodded in agreement as well as Adam, "So let's just forget about that and tell me about yourself." The blonde stated as Randy turned back to Evan kissing his neck laying butterfly kisses on the smaller man's nape nibbling on the flesh before turning to the pouting mouth and kissing him once again tuning out their surroundings.

Lena nodded in ascent "What do you want to know about me?" she asked.

Adam glanced at the two men beside him who was completely making-out and stood-up to switch place with Lena. "Sorry it just irks me when Randy just started displaying his fantasies with Evan out in the open." He revealed, "So do you love dogs?" he asked as he glanced at her once again.

Lena laughed, "Yes I do, or can't you see it with my human sized puppy?" she asked as she nodded her head on the lithe man who was lying on-top of the quarterback. Adam just laughed in agreement as Evan let out a mewl. Adam shook his head as the other couple rolled making Randy pin Evan beneath him. "If Bob doesn't own the university I think Randy would be in so much trouble right now." He voiced out as the quarterback began grinding his crotch with the smaller man.

Lena turned towards the blonde, "Let's continue this somewhere where lovesick hormonal wannabe teenagers are not?" she proposed. Adam nodded as he quickly stood-up pulling Lena with him. "So are you a morning person?" he asked as they finally left the other couple on the verge of doing the deed in public.

The woman shook her head negatively, "I am so not a morning person, you can wake me at noon or even the evening but don't you dare try waking me up on the morning without coffee." She answered truthfully. They continued to walk and converse as Lena tell Adam a story about Evan and her misadventures making the blonde laugh.

"That one was hilarious!" the blonde stated smiling widely wiping some of the tears on the corner of his eyes. Lena smiled, "I'm happy I make you laugh Adam." She commented as she glanced at her companion "So how about you? You don't want to know anything about me?" Edge inquired.

"Nah, I already know all there is to know about you Mr Jacobs." She answered before slapping her forehead, "Gosh not to sound rude but that didn't came out right. I didn't mean to sound like a stalker." She stated as she laughed softly making Adam laugh with her. "Its okay, I got what you mean, but how did you know everything there is to know about me?" he asked.

Lena grinned "Profiling 101." She replied.

Adam shook her head, "So kindly tell me what you know about me" he urged as they sat on one of the picnic tables that was spread on the grounds.

"Well…" Lena stalled as she stared at Adam before continuing, "you love your family, especially the two women that is very close to your heart, your mom and your sister but that doesn't mean you love your father and your adopted brother any less. You are also a very analytical person and a very overprotective cousin and older brother." She paused as she cocked her head to the side, "You don't want your female and younger cousins to get hurt." She continued as Adam just watched her his mouth agape.

Adam gulped before nodding, "What else?" he asked seriously.

"You are also grounded, maybe because of your upbringing. You love creating food, every food that you have created were your masterpieces. Its like you are an artist but instead of a canvas and paint brushes to make wonderful masterpiece, you just recreate them in every food you make. You also love sports, maybe because it makes you somehow connected to your father. You also, my good sir, is an excellent friend always there for your brotherhood, a true friend who calls bull on things that makes one or some of your brother do things that they shouldn't do." She continued. "You're the type of guy the special girl you fell in-love with would be more than happy to bring home to her parents." She ended making Adam smile shyly with a blush tinting his cheeks.

Adam shook his head and nodded, "Wow" he stated making him grin.

Lena looked at the stage and frowned as she saw a familiar person setting–up on the stage, "Isn't that Chris' band FOZZY?" she asked. Adam transferred his eyes from Lena towards the stage and nodded, "Yeah, the organizers booked them." he answered with a shrug. Lena nodded as she stood-up, "Well I must be going, its nice to talk to you Adam." She said but as she turned she saw the disheveled look of her best friend, "Why do you look like you just get fucked?" she asked.

Evan blushed deeply as he shrugged, "Now Ninja, where are you going?" he asked, "The blonde gentleman wanted your company and your leaving him alone?" he asked as Lena didn't notice Adam standing up and walking towards the tent where food were being kept bumping with Randy who was getting every food there is. "You packing everything?" Adam asked.

Randy smirked. "Nah, Evan was just hungry and with the work-out we did…" he shrugged, "I just want to refuel my love." He ended with a wink. Adam barked out a laugh shouldering the Apex Predator as they came back-out both were carrying trays overflowing with food. Adam and Randy frowned when they never saw the two on the bench they left them.

"BABY!" Randy turned and released a smile as he saw Evan on one blanket while Lena was just sitting on the other blanket leaning her back on a tree trunk. Randy and Adam made their way towards their beloved and placed the food down. "Lena was about to go home to our apartment but I begged her to finish the fireworks with us." Evan stated with a huff making Lena shook her head with a slight smile and Adam to breath out a sigh of relief. '_thank you Evan_' he thought as Randy just gathered the younger man on his arms kissing his hairline, "Don't worry puppy, she'll not leave without watching the fireworks. Won't you Lena?" he asked.

Lena sighed and nodded, "I promise not to go anywhere without saying goodbye and finishing the fireworks." She replied as she took a box of fries and started nibbling one after another.

Just then the concert started, as the two couples continued to talk while every once in awhile Randy and Evan shared a kiss. (**a/n: I dumped Matt Hardy x Evan Bourne pairing, I am falling for some AIRBOURNE PREDATOR**) Just then the music stopped as Chris tapped his mic;

"Good Evening BlueRays, I am so overwhelmed to perform infront of you my fellow students. Well in the past couple of days, one man that is close to me, and no that is not my brothers, my cousins nor my Rainbow; asked me one thing when he learned that FOZZY is going to perform tonight. He asked me to dedicate this original song that he composed for his beloved, he wanted to inform her that she have been making him crazy for years. So tonight, bro you got your request, and for those lovers out there. LENA YADA I hope you enjoy…" the vocalist stated before the song started.

_You never knew how much I care_

_As I watch you in silence_

_Far away, do you even know my name?_

_Let me hold you in my arms_

_Let me kiss you in your lips_

_Let me be your one_

_Let me be the one_

Lena smiled as she closed her eyes listening to the song wash away every doubt that she have, an original song being crooned to her by her friend's boyfriend; imagining herself dancing with the man sitting beside her, swaying around looking deeply into each others eyes, exchanging loving smiles and the occasional Eskimo kiss. Adam just watched Lena, smiling as he saw that she was enjoying the song he composed for her, he silently and gently scooted closer towards her and began singing…

_I might be somebody to others_

_But I rather be your someone forever_

_Look at me, do you even know I'm here?_

_Let me hold you in my arms_

_Let me kiss you on your lips_

_Let me be the one_

_Let me be your one_

Lena opened her eyes and stared at the blonde man beside her; she stared at him and saw something she would never believe if it wasn't really there after pinching herself; the emotion that Adam have for her was shining through those wonderful hazel eyes, the love he felt for her was evident on those enchanting orbs. Lena inhaled deeply before slowly releasing it and smiled at him lovingly as she laid out a hand towards him. Adam smiled as he took it lacing their fingers together never breaking the stare as Evan and Randy shared an Eskimo kiss beside them (a/n: **I do apologize if this pairing always comes up. My Randy muse is seriously fucking this up.**)

"So do you like it?" Edge asked as the song ended Lena smiled and nodded, "I love it Adam, thank you." She answered as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Your welcome my angel," he whispered as he laid a kiss on her head as he wrapped both of his arms around her pulling her closer to him as they continued watching. Adam glanced at his watch and waited for the announcement.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, in just a few short minutes we will be starting our fireworks display." The University President announced "So I hope you kids enjoy, thank you." He ended as he stepped down.

"hey bro, we're going okay?" Randy said as he disturbed the other couple sitting beside him and his puppy. "Why?" Lena asked curious, "You two not going to watch the show?" she continued.

Evan smirked, "I was just tasked to stall you up until this point Ninja besides…" he then stared at the man who was holding his hand, "Randy and I have some plans, he promised me he's going to show me his collection." He replied as he bowed down and kissed his best friend's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow okay? Love you L!" he yelled as he was dragged away by his boyfriend.

"Those two…" Adam just shook his head, "…I'm just saddened that Matt lost. I mean no offense to Randy but I was rooting for my best friend to win your best friend." He revealed. Lena just arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Matt Hardy was crazy about Evan like I was crazy about you. Then a couple of months back Randy was so trashed and we were talking about the people we were in-love with…" Adam paused as he kissed his girlfriend's hair, "…Randy said that he was in love with Matthew Korklan eversince they were kids, we were looking at each other asking 'who' and 'what' because we can't believe that he was in-love with someone because we all know about his reputation."

Adam shrugged then sadly smiled, "Then Moore-on blew up saying that Randy can't be serious, that he can't be in-love with the man he was determined to get as his, so…" he paused as he looked down, "…they both decided to court Evan or well capture his attention, now once Matt comes back from his vacation he's going to blow up because Randy was the best man and stayed here while Moore-on was easily swayed of a good time by a former flame." He ended.

Lena's eyes were wide as everything dawned on her, "Oh wow, Evan's lucky to have both brothers vying for his affections." She then shyly smiled, "But I am happy that at least have one of the most sought after bachelors heart." Just then she froze when the first firework began, she never get to finish her dare. She was thinking of every consequence that her hearts may dish out on her when suddenly Adam captured her lips, angling his head as the kiss deepened.

He sucked on her bottom lip as Lena moaned as she completely faced him grabbing two handful of blonde hair as she pulled him closer completely and lovingly kissing him back letting all her guards, her walls down, as she experimentally opened her mouth for Adam's searching tongue. The blonde man released his own moan when Lena sucked on his tongue. As the next firework hit they pulled apart smiling and panting and realized that their positions were now reversed, from sitting side by side to Lena lying on her back and Adam on top of her, her arms around the varsity players neck and looming above her was Adam who have both his hands underneath her sweater.

Adam grinned as he claimed her lips once again before sweetly whispering "I love you" to her lips staring at the warm brown eyes of his girlfriend. Lena swooned internally as she replied, "I love you too" before they sat down once again and started watching the fireworks display.

After the closing ceremony of the University Fair, Adam walked Lena home. "Did you enjoy your day?" he sweetly asked as he pulled her towards him, his arms were draped on her shoulders as they walked side by side. Lena nodded, "Yes, I had an extravagant day. How about you?" she asked. Adam turned his head towards her as they stopped walking, the blonde leaned his forehead on hers and whispered "Yes, because I finally have you." He answered making them both release loving smiles as they shared a kiss. Suddenly they heard a loud 'whoop!' somewhere before Lena's phone vibrated. She took her phone out and saw one unread message; she quickly opened it and smiled as she read: '_ur welcme sweetheart –xxx Mel & Jeff'_ releasing a small laugh. She looked around their surrounding and saw Melina in an embrace with Dave as they leaned on the man's car. Jeff was looking at her and Adam as Chris embraced him from behind. She smiled back at them and mouthed a "thank you" as Adam glanced to where Lena was looking at and smiled gratefully at the two couples.


End file.
